<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ikaw, hanggang sa muli by hotcake (onacoldnight), svtfiloficfest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763872">ikaw, hanggang sa muli</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/onacoldnight/pseuds/hotcake'>hotcake (onacoldnight)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtfiloficfest/pseuds/svtfiloficfest'>svtfiloficfest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Future, M/M, Sloooooow Burn, college minwon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/onacoldnight/pseuds/hotcake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtfiloficfest/pseuds/svtfiloficfest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>May mga bagay na kailangang bitawan — maging ang pagmamahal ni Mingyu para kay Wonwoo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>PROMPT:</b> LOMI181<br/><b>OPM:</b> Kapit - Armi Millare<br/><b>Disclaimer: Hindi ang svtfiloficfest o mga mod ang mga manunulat ng kathang ito. Ang mga may-akda ay ita-tag sa araw ng reveals (tatlong araw pagkatapos ma-post ang lahat ng akda.) </b> Ang mga karakter sa kathang ito ay nakabase sa sariling paglalarawan ng may-akda at hindi nito nirerepresenta kung sino ang mga artista sa kanilang totoong buhay. Hindi layunin ng may-akda ang saktan sila, ang kanilang mga pamilya, o kanilang mga kaibigan. Ang kathang ito at ang mga orihinal na karakter ay pag-aari ng may akda. </p><p><b>Note ni Otor:</b> Sa prompter, sana magustuhan mo 'yung sinulat ko para sa prompt mo.    Kay N, thank you sa binigay mong opinyon nung pinabasa ko sa'yo 'to! Nabuo ko 'yung ending dahil sa'yo. Hehehe. Sa mods, salamat sa fest na 'to. Labyu!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Makulimlim ang langit ngayon.</p><p>Nagkukumpulan ang mga estudyante malapit sa opisina ng presidente ng unibersidad nila.</p><p>Hindi masyadong palausisa si Mingyu. Sa mga ganyang klaseng sitwasyon madalas ay nilalagpasan niya lang at nagpapatuloy sa kanyang pupuntahan. Pero nang makita niya ang matalik na kaibigan na si Seokmin na nakatayo rin doon at nakikitingin ay hindi niya naiwasan ang lumapit din.</p><p>“Anong meron?”</p><p>Masyado niya yatang nagulat si Seokmin dahil napahawak ito sa dibdib niya pagkakita sa kanya. “Nanggugulat ka naman, Mingyu!”</p><p>“Ano nga kasing meron?”</p><p>Sinamantala niya ‘yung tangkad na meron siya at nilinga-linga niya ang ulo niya kung saan nandoon ang kumosyon. May dalawang lalaking nakatayo sa harapan ng opisina ng kanilang presidente, at may hawak-hawak silang karatula. ‘Yong side view lang nila ang nakikita ni Mingyu kaya hindi niya mabasa ang nakasulat sa hawak nila.</p><p>“Nagpoprotesta sila para huwag taasan ang tuition sa susunod na school year.” sagot ni Seokmin sa kanya.</p><p>“E sino ‘yung dalawang lalaking nakatayo d‘on? Hindi ko mamukhaan.”</p><p>“Si Jeonghan Yoon at si Wonwoo Jeon.”</p><p>Ah, kilala na ni Mingyu. Si Jeonghan Yoon ang kasalukuyang presidente ng student council ngayong taon. Nagpakulay ito ng buhok kaya hindi niya nakilala agad. Samantala, hindi masyadong pamilyar si Mingyu kay Wonwoo Jeon, ang alam niya lang ay tumatakbo ito ngayon bilang kapalit ni Jeonghan.</p><p>Napakamot siya ng ulo. “Anong ginagawa no‘ng Wonwoo d‘yan? Nagpapalakas para dumami bumoto sa kanya?”</p><p>“Anong nagpapalakas? E nanalo na siya.”</p><p>“Ah, tapos na pala ‘yung eleksyon?” tanong ni Mingyu. Masyado yatang mabilis ang panahon, parang kahapon lang ay kasisimula pa lang ng ikalawang semester, tapos ngayon nakapagbotohan na pala ng mga uupo sa konseho para sa susunod na taon. Marso na nga pala ngayon.</p><p>“Noong nakaraang linggo pa, Mingyu. Landslide victory pa nga ‘yong partido nila e.” napapailing na lang na sabi ni Seokmin. “Nakatira ka na naman sa ilalim ng bato.”</p><p>“Wala naman kasi akong pakialam d‘yan.” nakangisi niyang sagot. Totoo naman kasi, wala talaga siyang pakialam sa kung anong aktibidad ang meron sa unibersidad nila. Ang gusto niya lang ay ang mag-aral, mag-aral, at mag-aral. ‘Yon lang naman ang ipinasok niya sa unibersidad na ‘yon — para makakuha ng diplomang maipagmamalaki ng pamilya niya.</p><p>“Ganyan ka naman lagi e, sarili mo lang iniisip mo.” sabi ni Seokmin, at saka lumabas sa kumpulan. Sumunod naman sa kanya si Mingyu, at inakbayan ang kaibigan habang naglalakad papunta sa building nila. Kahit na halata sa kaibigan ang pagkainis ay nagpaakbay pa rin ito sa kanya.</p><p>Si Seokmin lang talaga ang nakakatiis sa kanya. Siguro ay dahil lumaki silang magkasama kaya mas naiintindihan nito ang takbo ng utak niya.</p><p>Sapat na sa kanya na isa lang ang nakakaintindi sa kanya.</p><p>×××</p><p>Gabi na nang matapos si Mingyu sa pag-aayos ng mga libro sa library, kaya naman pag-out niya ay wala na halos tao, madilim na ang mga hallway, at dinig na dinig niya ang sobrang nakakabinging katahimikan.</p><p>Medyo malayo-layo rin ang lalakarin ni Mingyu mula sa library papuntang gate, kaya naisipan niyang magsuot ng earphones at magpatugtog.</p><p>Ngunit bago pa man siya makalabas ay napansin niya ang ilaw na nanggagaling sa may harap ng opisina ng admin building, kung nasaan ang opisina ng university president. ‘Yong ilaw ay nanggagaling sa isang de-bateryang lampara, at iniilawan no’n ang dalawang estudyante na nakita niyang nakatayo do‘n kanina pang umaga.</p><p>Mukhang hindi sila umalis do‘n, para panindigan ang protesta nila.</p><p>Napansin niya ang mga guards na dapat ay nagpapaalis sa kanila — dahil gabing-gabi na at dapat wala nang estudyanteng nagkakalat sa field — na nakaupo sa hindi kalayuan pero mukhang hindi talaga mapipigilan itong dalawang ‘to. Mukhang sumuko na ang mga guards, at binabantayan na lang ‘yong dalawa.</p><p>Maglalakad na dapat ulit si Mingyu, nang mapansin niya si Wonwoo Jeon na muntikan nang matumba. Mabuti na lamang at nasalo siya ng kasama niya.</p><p>Hindi na dapat makikialam pa si Mingyu, pero may sarili yatang utak ang mga paa niya.</p><p>Habang papalapit si Mingyu ay napansin niya na may isa pang estudyante na nakaupo malapit sa kanila, nakanganga na habang tulog. Napansin na rin siya no‘ng dalawang estudyante kaya lumapit na talaga siya nang tuluyan.</p><p>Wala naman talaga siyang pakialam, pero nang makita niya ‘yong panghihina ng isa sa kanila ay hindi niya magawang hindi pansinin ‘yon.</p><p>Tinignan lamang siya ng dalawa, kaya tumikhim siya at nagsalita.</p><p>“Para saan ‘yan?”</p><p>Alam naman talaga niya kung para saan ‘yon, dahil nga ipinaliwanag na nga ni Seokmin kanina, pero kailangan niyang malaman kung bakit. Bakit ginagawa nila ito ngayon. Bakit sila nagpapakahirap na tumayo doon nang ilang oras, magpakagutom, gayung mukha namang wala na silang magagawa. Tuloy na tuloy na ang pagtaas ng tuition fee sa susunod na semester.</p><p>Si Jeonghan Yoon ang sumagot sa tanong niya. “Protesta ito laban sa pagtaas ng matrikula sa susunod na semester. Taon-taon na lamang ang pagtaas, ngunit hindi natin nararamdaman ang epekto ng pagtaas na ‘yon. Ikaw ba klasmeyt, ilang beses kang pumasok sa isang classroom na may aircon nga, hindi naman gumagana?”</p><p>Sa totoo lang, hindi na mabilang ni Mingyu. Maraming mga facilities ang unibersidad nila na hindi nila masyadong nagagamit, at isa na nga ang mga palyadong aircon nila.</p><p>“Napakalaki ng miscellaneous fees, lalong-lalo na ang internet fee na hindi naman natin nagagamit dahil napakabagal ng wi-fi dito.”</p><p>Napakamot ng ulo si Mingyu. Dapat talaga hindi na siya lumapit. Ngayon tuloy ay napasabak siya sa isang usapan na wala naman siyang interes na pakinggan, at mukhang matatagalan pa bago siya makaalis. Nagtatanong lang naman siya, bakit babatuhin siya ng panibagong tanong?</p><p>“Kaya nandito kami, pinaglalaban namin ang karapatan ng mga estudyanteng nadedehado sa pagkilos ng administrasyon na ito. Sana kasama ka rin sa laban namin, klasmeyt.”</p><p>Tumingin siya sa nagsalita — si Wonwoo Jeon — at halata sa mukha nito ang panlalata.</p><p>“Ayos ka lang ba?” tanong niya rito. “Mukhang hindi mo na yata kaya.”</p><p>Pinanliitan lamang siya ng mata nito. “Kaya ko. Ito ang susumpaan kong tungkulin. Kaya dapat kong ipakita sa lahat na hindi ako mapapatumba, gaya ng ipinangako ko noong kampanya.”</p><p>“Pasensya na kung magiging pangit pakinggan ito, pero sa tingin niyo ba, may magagawa pa ‘yong protesta ninyo?” sabi ni Mingyu. “Estudyante kayo, sila ang namamahala sa unibersidad. Nasa kanila pa rin ang huling desisyon. Para kasing pinahihirapan niyo lang ‘yong mga sarili niyo sa wala.”</p><p>Masama ang tingin sa kanya ni Jeonghan Yoon. Medyo nakakatakot, parang handa siya nitong tadyakan anumang oras. ‘Yong isa naman, walang ekspresyon ang mukha.</p><p>“Pasensya na rin klasmeyt ha, pero hindi kasi kami kagaya ng iba na may pribilehiyo — ‘yong mga taong walang pakialam kung magtaas man nang magtaas ang tuition kasi hindi naman sila apektado.” sabi ni Jeonghan. Halata sa tono ng pananalita nito ang pagkainis. “Mukhang isa ka sa kanila, klasmeyt.”</p><p>Siguro nga, isa si Mingyu sa kanila. Kaya lang naman siya nakakapag-aral ay dahil iskolar siya. Wala sa kanya kung magtaas man o magbaba ang tuition dahil hindi siya apektado.</p><p>“Bawat maliit na gawa ay maaaring makagawa ng pagbabago.” sabi ni Wonwoo. Nakangisi ito sa kanya, pero iba ang ngisi na ‘yon. Na para bang sigurado siyang magiging positibo ang resulta ng protesta nila. “Walang maliit na hindi nakakapuwing.”</p><p>Sa paglabas ni Mingyu sa unibersidad ay hindi nawala sa utak niya ang mukha ng lalaking ‘yon, at ang mga huli nitong sinabi sa kanya.</p><p>×××</p><p>Tama nga si Wonwoo Jeon. <em>Walang maliit na hindi nakakapuwing.</em></p><p>Pagkatapos ng halos tatlumpung oras na pagtayo nila ni Jeonghan Yoon ay nagawa nilang mapahinto pansamantala ang pagpirma sa tuition fee hike sa susunod na taon. Kapag pumayag ang mga estudyante sa mga kundisyon ng presidente ay hindi na ito pipirma at pupinitin na nito ang papel.</p><p>Nag-iwan ng ballot box ang mga opisyal ng student council sa entrance at exit ng unibersidad, hinihikayat na hingin ang boto nila. Inabutan si Mingyu ng balota bago siya umuwi, ngunit tinapon niya lang din ang papel pagkalabas na pagkalabas niya ng gate.</p><p>“Pati ba naman sa kapaligiran wala ka ring pakialam?”</p><p>Lumingon si Mingyu sa kung saan nanggaling ang boses, at nakita niya si Wonwoo Jeon na pinulot ang tinapon niyang papel at binuksan ito. Walang bahid ng gulat sa mukha nang makita kung ano ang itinapon niya.</p><p>Lumapit ito sa kanya at idinikit sa dibdib niya ang papel, naglabas ito ng ballpen at nilahad sa kanya. “Simpleng oo o hindi lang, klasmeyt. Check na nga lang ang gagawin mo, hindi mo pa magawa? Ano ba ‘yan? Tsk.”</p><p>Para lang tigilan na siya nitong si Wonwoo ay kinuha niya ang ballpen at ang papel at ginuhitan kung ano ang pinipili niya. Oo, kung pabor siya sa mga kundisyon ng presidente para hindi na itaas ang tuition. Hindi, kung hindi siya pumapayag at okay lang sa kanya na magtaas. Pagkatapos ay hinigit niya ang palapulsuhan ni Wonwoo at saka nilapag sa kamay nito ang papel at ballpen.</p><p>Hindi na niya hinintay pa ang reaksyon nito at tumalikod na siya para habulin ang jeep na sasakyan niya pauwi.</p><p>Pero alam niyang ngingisi ito kapag nakita nitong pinili niya ang ‘oo.’</p><p>×××</p><p>Masyado ngang mabilis ang panahon, balik na naman sila sa classroom pagkatapos ng halos dalawang buwan na bakasyon.</p><p>Nitong bakasyon ay walang ibang ginawa si Mingyu kundi ang tumulong sa maliit na restaurant ng Tiya Madie niya, at iniipon niya ang sinusweldo niya para may magamit siya kapag may mga project siya. Nakakahiya na kasing tumawag sa mga magulang niya sa Bicol para lang manghingi ng pera pambaon niya sa araw-araw. May kapatid pa siyang nag-aaral sa high school.</p><p>Nag-iingay ang mga kaklase niya, puro kwentuhan dahil ngayon lang sila nagkita-kita. Sila rin ang mga kaklase niya noong nakaraang taon, pero dahil hindi naman siya natural na palakaibigan ay puro small talk lang siya kapag kinakausap ng mga kaklase niya. Si Seokmin naman, um-absent dahil wala naman daw ginagawa kapag first day.</p><p>
  <em>Alam ko namang magno-notes ka Gyu, pa-send na lang sa Messenger, thanks.</em>
</p><p>Dumating din ang professor nila, pero dahil nga first day ay ipinaliwanag lang nito ang grading system pati na rin ang syllabus nila sa buong semester. Kinokopya ni Mingyu ang nakasulat sa whiteboard nang biglang may magsalita sa tabi niya.</p><p>“Kanina pa ba siya?”</p><p>Pamilyar ang boses na ‘yon.</p><p>Lumingon si Mingyu at nakita niya si Wonwoo Jeon na nakatingin lang din sa kanya, hinihintay na sumagot siya.</p><p>Tumikhim si Mingyu. “Kanina pa.”</p><p>“Buti na lang at hindi ako napansin.” sabi nito, at saka nilabas ang notebook para magsulat din. Pinanuod lang din siya ni Mingyu, takang-taka kung paano ito napunta sa klase nila.</p><p>“Anong ginagawa mo rito sa klase namin?”</p><p>Huminto sa pagsusulat si Wonwoo at tumingin ulit sa kanya. “Irreg ako, kinuha ko na lahat ng natitira kong minors para sa susunod na sem puro ‘yong natitirang majors na lang ang kukunin ko. Eto na lang ‘yong section na may natitirang pang slot kaya nandito ako ngayon.”</p><p>Hindi pa rin inalis ni Mingyu ang tingin niya rito. Hindi niya alam kung bakit.</p><p>“May tanong ka pa ba?”</p><p>Umiling siya, at ibinalik ang atensyon sa whiteboard. Naramdaman niya ang pag-init ng mukha niya na sana ay hindi napansin ng katabi niya.</p><p>Pagkakataon nga naman.</p><p>At dahil nga first day ay maaga rin silang pinaalis ng professor nila. Nagliligpit na ng gamit si Mingyu nang magsalita ulit si Wonwoo.</p><p>“Hindi ko pa pala alam ang pangalan mo.”</p><p>Pagkasara niya ng bag niya ay saka lang siya sumagot. Hindi rin talaga umalis ito kahit na hindi siya kumibo nang mga ilang segundo. “Bakit kailangan mo pang malaman?”</p><p>“Kasi magiging magkaklase tayo sa loob ng ilang buwan. Tapos katabi pa kita.” sagot nito, na kung magpaliwanag ay parang limang taong gulang lang si Mingyu. “Ano, klasmeyt na lang ba ang itatawag ko sa‘yo lagi?”</p><p>Sinukbit naman ni Mingyu ang bag niya sa balikat niya at lumabas na ng classroom. “Pwede naman.”</p><p>Akala niya ay lalayuan na siya nito, pero sumunod pa rin ito sa likod niya. “Ang sungit mo naman klasmeyt.”</p><p>“Hindi lang ako palakaibigan.”</p><p>“Ah gano‘n ba. Akala ko kasi nakikipagkaibigan ka no‘ng lumapit ka sa‘min ni Kuya Jeonghan dati e.” sagot nito. Binilisan ni Mingyu ang paglalakad, pero dahil halos magkasingtangkad sila ay nakakasunod agad ‘to sa kanya. “Tanda mo pa? ‘Yong nakatayo kami malapit sa admin building?”</p><p>Tanda pa ni Mingyu. Pero wala na siyang pakialam pa ro‘n. Kailangan niyang pumunta sa library para makapagtago siya sa ilalim ng counter. Lalo pa niyang binilisan ang paglalakad.</p><p>“Teka lang, bakit ang bilis mo naman maglakad.” natatawa nitong sabi. “Ayaw mo talaga akong kausap?”</p><p>Parang may hinanakit sa pagkakasabing ‘yon ni Wonwoo kahit na natatawa ito, pero hindi pa rin siya hihinto sa paglalakad. Bakit parang ang layo ng library?</p><p>“Ayaw.”</p><p>“Sobra ka naman.” sabi nito, hindi pa rin sumusuko sa paghabol sa kanya. “Gusto ko lang din namang magpasalamat sa‘yo kasi bumoto ka laban sa tuition fee hike.”</p><p>“Hindi lang naman ako ang bumoto ng oo ah.” sagot niya. Hindi niya alam kung bakit kinakausap pa rin niya ito. “Tsaka ginuhitan ko lang kung ano ang unang nahagip ng mata ko.”</p><p>“Malaking tulong pa rin ang boto mo para sa pagbabago.” sabi nito, at hinihingal na kakahabol sa kanya sa paglalakad. Walang panahon makinig si Mingyu sa mga mapolitikang diskusyon. “Ang hirap mo naman kausapin.”</p><p>Nakikita na ni Mingyu ang pinto ng library. “Buti alam mo.”</p><p>Bumubulong-bulong pa ito ng, ‘sungit’, pero hindi siya pinansin ni Mingyu at akmang bubuksan na ang pinto ng library nang saktong lumabas din si Seokmin. Mukhang kagigising lang sa hitsura ng mata nito.</p><p>“‘Elo, Mingyu!” bati ni Seokmin sa kanya sa gitna ng hallway; at nasampal na lang ni Mingyu ang noo niya. Tumingin ito sa likod niya at nakita nito si Wonwoo. Parang may malaking tandang pananong na tumubo mula sa bunbunan nito kung makatingin ito sa kanya.</p><p>Nagsalita na naman si Wonwoo. “Ay, sakto, nandito na rin pala ang classroom ko. Sige, Mingyu. See you sa next class.”</p><p>Kumaway pa ito sa kanya at ngumiti kay Seokmin na hanggang ngayon ay hindi pa rin makapaniwala sa nakita. Bibihira nga namang makita si Mingyu na may kasamang iba na hindi si Seokmin — at higit sa lahat, si Wonwoo Jeon pa na presidente ng university student council.</p><p>Pumasok na si Wonwoo sa classroom na tinuro niya at tuluyan nang nawala sa paningin niya.</p><p>Tumingkayad si Seokmin para lang maakbayan siya.</p><p>“Magkakilala pala kayo ni Wonwoo Jeon?”</p><p>Napamasahe siya sa sentido niya. “Ngayon lang. Kaklase natin siya sa ethics.”</p><p>“Ay weh?!” sabi nito, nanlalaki ang mata marahil ay hindi makapaniwala sa sinabing iyon ni Mingyu. Kahit din naman si Mingyu mismo ay hindi makapaniwala e. “Kilala ka na niya agad? Naks naman, ang lakas natin do‘n ah.”</p><p>“Sinundan niya lang ako rito.”</p><p>“Feeling ka masyado, kita mong dumiretso ro‘n sa room niya e.”</p><p>Inirapan niya ito. Kung hindi siya pinagsasabihan, iniinis naman siya ni Seokmin. “Papasok na ko.”</p><p>Susundan pa sana siya ni Seokmin sa loob pero sinara na niya ang pinto sa mukha nito. Ngumisi siya nang makita niyang hinimas nito ang ilong.</p><p>×××</p><p>“May ibibigay akong prelim project sa inyo. Gagawa kayo ng case study tungkol sa magiging topic natin ngayong araw.” Pag-anunsiyo ng propesor nila, na nakatanggap ng iisang reaksyon mula sa klase nila — panlulumo. Masyado pang maaga para magbigay ng proyekto, dahil nasa unang linggo pa lang sila ng panibagong school year. Hindi nito pinansin ‘yong ingay at nagsalita ulit. “Huwag kayong mag-alala, may ka-partner naman kayo.”</p><p>Sa kabutihang-palad ay sila na ang pinagdesisyon ng professor nila kung sino ang magiging ka-partner nila. Pabor din kay Mingyu ‘to dahil pwede na niyang hilahin si Seokmin para maging partner niya.</p><p>Kaso, merong kumalabit sa kanya.</p><p>“Bakit?” tanong niya, nang hindi ito nililingon. Hindi niya ‘to pinapansin mula nang dumating ito, at mabuti na lang ay hindi na rin siya nito kinukulit pa.</p><p>“May ka-partner ka na?”</p><p>“Meron,” diretso niyang sagot, at hinatak ang kwelyo ng damit ni Seokmin na nakaupo sa harapan niya. Napalingon si Seokmin sa kanya. “Eto, partner ko.”</p><p>“Gyu, may partner na ko.” Sabi ni Seokmin, at niyakap ang braso ng katabi niya.</p><p>Pinandilatan ni Mingyu ng mata ang kaibigan, pero tinaasan lang siya nito ng kilay. Sa gilid ng mata niya ay nakita niyang nakangisi lang si Wonwoo sa kanya. Ngumuso naman si Seokmin kay Wonwoo.</p><p>“Pres, wala ka pang partner?” tanong ni Seokmin sa katabi niya. Sinipa niya nang malakas ang likod ng upuan nito, na ikinagulat nito dahil mumuntikan na itong malaglag. Nagtinginan naman sa kanila ang iba nilang mga kaklase.</p><p>“May problema ba r’yan?” tanong ng propesor nila. Umiling naman si Seokmin at sinabing wala.</p><p>Masyado na siyang pahalata na ayaw niyang maging ka-partner si Wonwoo, pero ayaw niya rin namang maka-partner ‘yong iba nilang kaklase. Kilala na niya ang mga ‘yan, mahilig magpabuhat. At saka magkaiba naman yata sila ng major ni Wonwoo kaya madalang din naman silang magkikita para sa case study na ‘yon. Bumuntong-hininga siya at nilingon na si Wonwoo, na nakangisi pa rin sa kanya.</p><p>“Oo na, ikaw na lang partner ko.”</p><p>Tinulak siya ni Wonwoo nang mahina at pabiro. “Papayag naman pala e. Dami mo pang sinabi.”</p><p>Hindi na niya ito pinansin pa ulit at bumalik na lang sa pagsusulat nang nagsimula nang mag-discuss ang professor nila.</p><p>Magiging mahaba ang buwisit na prelim na ‘to – prelim pa lang, hindi pa ‘to buong sem, mahabaging langit – at laking pasasalamat niya kay Seokmin na isang napakatinong kaibigan.</p><p>Pagka-dismiss ng klase ay nagpaalam sa kanya si Seokmin, dahil gagawa pa raw sila ng case study ng partner niya. Umirap lang si Mingyu at dirediretso nang lumabas ng kwarto, hindi namamalayan na nakasunod na pala sa kanya si Wonwoo.</p><p>“Saan tayo gagawa ng case study?”</p><p>“Puta,” napamura siya sa sobrang gulat, at napahawak siya sa dibdib niya. Napa-exhale siya nang makita si Wonwoo na nakatingin lang sa kanya, curious, nakahalukipkip. “Nakakagulat ka naman, Wonwoo!”</p><p>Mukha naman itong hindi na-offend sa pagmumura niya. Nagulat lang naman talaga siya. “Saan nga kasi tayo gagawa? Gawa na tayo ngayon, hangga’t maaga pa. Kapag nagsimula na magpa-quiz o magpa-assignment ‘yong ibang professor natin tayo rin ang mahihirapan — lalong-lalo na ko. Hindi pa naman tayo magka-course.”</p><p>Sasabihin sana ni Mingyu na wala siyang balak gumawa ng case study ngayon, pero napaisip siya. May punto si Wonwoo. Kapag ginawa na nila agad, matatapos din sila agad. Tumingala siya, bago nagsalita. “Ge, simulan na natin ngayon.”</p><p>“E bakit sa kisame ka nakatingin? D’yan ba tayo gagawa?”</p><p>In fairness, muntik na siyang matawa ro’n, kahit korni. Pumasok sila ng library, at nang nakapasok na sila at nakakuha na ng table ay may naalala siya bigla.</p><p>“’Di ba may klase ka pa pagkatapos no’ng ethics?”</p><p>Mukhang natameme si Wonwoo sa tanong niya.</p><p>“May klase ka pa ‘di ba? E bakit nag-aaya kang magsimula na ngayon?”</p><p>Ngumiti lang sa kanya si Wonwoo, kita ang mga ngipin. “Joke lang ‘yon. Wala akong next class. Buti nga walang tao ro’n sa classroom na ‘yon pagpasok ko kundi nakakahiya.”</p><p>Napakunot siya ng noo. “Bakit mo ginawa ‘yon?”</p><p>“Naiilang ka na sa’kin no’n. Lalo na no‘ng nakita tayo ng kaibigan mo. Kaya nag-walk out na lang ako.” sagot nito. Binuksan nito ang bag at nilabas nito ang laptop. “Gusto lang naman kita maging kaibigan e.”</p><p>Hindi na siya nagulat sa sinabing ‘yon ni Wonwoo. Ilang beses na niyang narinig ‘yon. “Bakit gusto mo kong maging kaibigan?”</p><p>“Kailangan bang may rason para gustuhin kong maging kaibigan ka?” hinarap siya ni Wonwoo, blangko ang ekspresyon ng mukha. “Hindi ba pwedeng gusto ko lang? Dami mo namang tanong. Nasa quiz bee ba tayo ngayon?”</p><p>Sa mga tinging ‘yon ni Wonwoo sa kanya ay nakaramdam siya ng pag-iinit ng mukha. “Wala ka namang mapapala sa‘kin.”</p><p>Nagkibit-balikat si Wonwoo. “Hindi mo alam ‘yan, Mingyu. Nandito ka na nga o, magka-partner na tayo sa project natin. Ngayon pa lang, may napala na ko sa’yo.”</p><p>Naghahamon na ang kausap niya. At aminado si Mingyu sa sarili niya na nakuha siya ro’n ni Wonwoo. Kaya tumayo siya. Mas mabuting tumayo siya dahil wala na siyang matinong maisasabat pa sa kanya. “Maghahanap lang ako ng mga librong kailangan natin.”</p><p>“Thank you, Mingyu!” sabi nito, at nagsimulang magpipindot-pindot sa laptop niya. Iniwanan siya ni Mingyu para makapagtago siya sa likod ng mga shelf na naglalaman ng mga librong related sa case study nila.</p><p>Kumuha siya ng libro na sa tingin niya ay makakatulong sa kanila, at saktong sa puwang na ‘yon ay nakita niya si Wonwoo na busy sa kung anuman ang ginagawa niya sa laptop niya. Napakunot siya ng noo, sa sobrang pagtataka kung bakit ginugulo siya ni Wonwoo. Dahil ba sa mga sinabi niya no’ng nagpoprotesta sila? Naintriga ba ito sa ugali niya? Isa ba siyang challenge para rito?</p><p>
  <em>At bakit bagay kay Wonwoo ang suot niyang salamin?</em>
</p><p>“Anong tinitingnan mo d’yan?”</p><p>Sa pangalawang pagkakataon ay parang aatakihin siya sa puso sa sobrang gulat. Nilingon niya ang librarian na nakatingin sa kanya mula sa likod ng antipara nito.</p><p>“Wala po, Ma’am.” Sabi niya, at tinaas ang libro na hawak niya. “Naghahanap po ako ng resource books para po sa case study.”</p><p>“Ang sipag mo namang bata ka.” Sabi nito, at bumalik sa pagdidikit ng mga stickers sa mga bago nilang libro. “May shift ka mamaya, ‘di ba?”</p><p>“Opo.”</p><p>Tumango ito. “Ikaw magpatuloy nitong ginagawa ko. May meeting kami mamaya e.”</p><p>“Sige po.” Sabi niya, tapos tumalikod na para kumuha ulit ng mga libro. Nahahagip pa rin ng mata niya si Wonwoo, na ngayon ay nakangiti na sa harapan ng laptop nito.</p><p>Hindi niya talaga maintindihan ang taong ‘to. Pero kung tutuusin parehas lang naman sila. Siguro nga ay kahit si Wonwoo ay hindi siya maintindihan kung bakit siya ganito.</p><p>Pagkabalik niya ay nilapag niya ang mga libro sa harap ni Wonwoo. Tiningnan naman siya ni Wonwoo. “Ang konti naman nito?”</p><p>“Ano, hahanap pa ‘ko? E pare-parehas lang naman ang mga laman nila. Pakapalin na lang natin ‘yan.”</p><p>Umiling ito, mabagal, sa paraang nang-iinis. “Hindi porket kasingkapal ng encyclopedia ang paper mo, matik na bibigyan ka ng prof ng mataas na grade. Nasa laman at kung nagme-make sense ba ang mga dine-defend mo r‘yan sa paper mo. Kaya kailangan natin ng maraming resources.”</p><p>“Hindi naman binabasa ng prof kadalasan ‘yang mga pinapagawa nila. Hanap ka lang sa resources ng mga gusto mong ilagay. Salpak mo d‘yan. Ayos na ‘yan.”</p><p>“May tanong ako sa’yo, Mingyu.” Binaba ni Wonwoo nang bahagya ang screen ng laptop nito para matingnan siya nitong mabuti. Nandito na naman ang mga mapaghamon niyang mga mata. “Iisa lang ba ang tingin mo sa lahat ng bagay? Tingin mo ba sa lahat ng professors hindi nagbabasa ng mga pinapagawa nila? Kasi ‘yan ang napapansin ko talaga sa’yo e.”</p><p>Teka, tinamaan do’n si Mingyu. Nakaka-offend na nakakatawa, dahil totoo naman talaga ang sinabi ni Wonwoo. Mas madali naman kasi ang buhay kung iisa lang ang pananaw mo sa lahat, diretso lang ang tingin mo. At hangga’t hindi siya apektado at wala siyang mababangga, sa tingin niya ay walang problema ro’n.</p><p>Ano ba kasing pakialam ni Wonwoo? Bakit ba masyado siyang nagmamagaling?</p><p>Pero bago pa man siya makasagot ay biglang hinugot ni Wonwoo ang cellphone niya.</p><p>“Sige. Papunta na ko r’yan.” Sabi nito, at binaba agad ang tawag. Sinara na nito nang tuluyan ang laptop. “Pasensya na, kailangan ko nang umalis. Kulang sila ng tao para sa welcoming party ng freshmen. May mga klase ‘yong nasa committee.”</p><p>Mabuti naman at aalis na ‘to. Matatahimik na ang buhay ni Mingyu.</p><p>Agad na inabot ni Wonwoo sa kanya ang cellphone nito. “Lagay mo ‘yong number mo.”</p><p>“Para saan?”</p><p>“Kailangan ko ng update do’n sa gagawin mo. Para mamaya mapag-aralan ko na. Hindi tayo magkaklase kaya saan kita hahagilapin?”</p><p>Kahit labag sa kalooban ni Mingyu ay kinuha niya ang cellphone nito at nilagay ang cellphone number niya. Pagkabalik niya ay biglang may tumunog nang malakas, na nagpagising sa tahimik na library. Ngumisi si Wonwoo.</p><p>“Sagutin mo, tinatawagan kita.”</p><p>“Ha?!” agad niyang hinanap ang phone niya na nasa bag niya, at tama nga si Wonwoo, tinatawagan siya nito. Pinatay niya ang cellphone niya at nag-sorry sa librarian nila na pinandilatan siya ng mata. “Bakit mo ko tinawagan?”</p><p>“Para sure akong number mo nga ‘yong binigay mo sa’kin.” Sabi nito, at sinukbit na ang bag sa balikat nito. “Bakit naman kasi hindi naka-silent ang phone mo?”</p><p>Hindi naman kailangan. Ang tanging laman lang ng contacts ni Mingyu ay ang mga magulang niya, ang kapatid niya, ang Tiya Madie niya at si Seokmin. Bibihira lang siya makakuha ng tawag mula sa kanila.</p><p>“Umalis ka na nga rito.” Naiinis niyang sabi, at tumawa nang mahina si Wonwoo bago ito umalis. Pero bago pa man ito makalayo sa kanya ay tinapik nito ang balikat niya nang dalawang beses.</p><p>Nakaramdam na naman ng init sa mukha si Mingyu. <em>Bwisit.</em></p><p>×××</p><p>Sa kabutihang-palad ay nagkakasundo naman sila ni Wonwoo habang ginagawa ang case study nila. Maayos naman pala kausap ‘tong si Wonwoo kapag seryoso, at hindi ito pabigat sa gawain kahit na abala ito sa sarili nitong mga aktibidad.</p><p>Hindi na rin nito inungkat pa ang sinabi nito sa kanya no‘ng araw na ‘yon <em>(“Iisa lang ba ang tingin mo sa lahat ng bagay?”) </em>at naiinis si Mingyu kasi hindi man lang siya makaganti rito, hindi siya makahanap ng tiyempo para sabihin dito pabalik kung ano naman ang tingin niya sa pagkatao nito.</p><p>
  <em>Pakialamero, masyadong makulit, maraming dada, nagmamagaling —</em>
</p><p>“Ang gwapo ni Wonwoo Jeon ‘no?”</p><p>Napataas ng kilay si Mingyu sa sinabing ‘yon ni Seokmin. Nandito sila ngayon sa isang seminar na isa na naman sa mga tutulugan ni Mingyu. Kung wala lang incentive ang attendance dito, mas gugustuhin pa niyang pumunta sa canteen at kumain.</p><p>Si Wonwoo naman ay nasa stage at siya ang nag-opening speech. Tungkol sa importansya ng kung ano-ano, blablabla. Mas nakakaaliw panoorin ang dulo ng mga kuko niya na ubod nang linis.</p><p>“Crush mo? Ligawan mo.”</p><p>“Huwag na, magselos ka pa e.”</p><p>Kung wala lang sila sa loob ng auditorium baka natampal na niya ang kaibigan niya. “Huy, wala akong gusto sa’yo. Kapal ng mukha mo.”</p><p>“Gago, hindi ako.” Sabi ni Seokmin, tapos ngumuso sa direksyon ng taong nakatayo sa stage. “Si Wonwoo.”</p><p>Nanlaki ang mata ni Mingyu, at tuluyan na niyang natampal ang kaibigan sa braso. Mahina lang ang pagkakasigaw ni Seokmin ng <em>‘aray!’</em> pero nakuha pa rin nito ang atensyon ng mga nakaupo malapit sa kanila.</p><p>Naalarma rin si Mingyu sa kakaibang pakiramdam sa dibdib niya. Parang may nagtatambol. Nakaisa pa siya ng kurot kay Seokmin bago ito nanlaban.</p><p>“Bakit nananakit ka?! Totoo, ‘no?” nang-iinis na tanong ni Seokmin, habang hawak-hawak ang brasong bugbog-sarado sa tampal at kurot ni Mingyu. “Crush mo si Wonwoo?!”</p><p>At dahil pareparehas silang may mga katabi at malakas ang pagkakasabing ‘yon ni Seokmin ay siyempre narinig ‘yon ng iba. Lumitaw ang feeling close nilang kaklase at nagtanong ng, “Talaga? Crush mo si Wonwoo?”</p><p>Tangina, wala nga siyang oras makisalamuha sa iba, makukuha pa ba niyang magka-crush? Letse talaga ‘tong si Seokmin, kung hindi lang talaga niya ‘to kaibigan mula pa no’ng mga sanggol pa lang sila ay matagal na niya ‘tong tinakwil. Tawang-tawa pa talaga ‘to ngayong inaasar na siya ng mga kaklase nila.</p><p>“Kaya pala kayo ang magka-partner sa case study! Yieeeee!”</p><p>Kahit anong pagtanggi niya ay hindi rin ito umepekto dahil mala-kamatis na ang mukha niya. Hindi nakiki-cooperate ang katawan niya sa totoo niyang nararamdaman.</p><p>Wala naman talaga siyang crush kay Wonwoo Jeon!</p><p>×××</p><p>Takot na takot si Mingyu na bilangin ang oras bago ang susunod nilang ethics class. Ngayong kalat na kalat na sa buong section nila na ‘crush’ niya si Wonwoo ay mas lalo siyang naging sentro ng mga atensyon nila. Kahit hindi niya close ni isa sa kanila ay nagagawa pa rin ng mga ‘to na asarin siya. Siguro nga hindi sapat ang patahi-tahimik lang para tigilan siya talaga ng mga ‘to.</p><p>Dumating ang kalahati ng ‘MinWon’ love team — <em>tangina talaga, Seokmin Lee</em> — at tumabi ito sa upuan nito, sa tabi ni Mingyu. Lalong dumami ang mga matang nakatingin sa kanilang dalawa, at gustong-gusto na talaga ni Mingyu ang mag-walk out ngayon din.</p><p>Napansin ni Wonwoo na sa kanila nakatingin ang mga kaklase nila, kaya napatanong siya ng, “Anong meron, mga klasmeyt?”</p><p>“Kuya Wonwoo, anong masasabi mo kay Mingyu?” tanong ng kaklase nila na nakaupo sa pinakaharapan. Nakaupo silang dalawa sa likod kaya kinailangan pa talaga nitong sumigaw. Lalong naghiyawan sa klase.</p><p>“Si Mingyu? Okay siya. Mabait tsaka matulungin, kahit na sobrang tahimik niya.” Walang pag-aalinlangan sa sagot na ‘yon ni Wonwoo, kaya napalingon si Mingyu sa kanya sa sobrang gulat. Madalas na description sa kanya ng mga kaklase niya ay masungit, suplado, killjoy; at ngayon lang siya nakarinig ng mga ganitong salita na patungkol sa kanya.</p><p>O baka sinasabi lang ‘to ni Wonwoo dahil nakorner ito ng mga kaklase niya at ayaw nitong maka-offend? Hawak pa naman nito ang pinakamataas na posisyon sa student council.</p><p>Nandito na naman ang mga tambol na nakatira na yata sa loob ng katawan niya.</p><p>“May favoritism ka pala, Mingyu!”</p><p>“Malamang, e crush niya si Kuya Wonwoo!”</p><p>“Ha? Anong crush ako ni Mingyu?”</p><p>Napahilamos na lang sa mukha si Mingyu, hanggang sa makarating sa buhok niya ang mga kamay niya at napasabunot sa sarili sa sobrang inis.</p><p>Parang choir kung magsabay sa pagsigaw ng, ‘ayieee!’ ang mga kaklase nila, at gustong-gusto na talaga ni Mingyu ang matunaw o ‘di kaya‘y makain na lang ng lupa. Sinamaan niya ng tingin si Seokmin na kanina pa gumagatong, pero pinakitaan lang siya nito ng peace sign.</p><p>Natigil lang ang asaran nang dumating ang professor nila. Natahimik ang lahat, maski ang utak ni Mingyu kahit panandalian lang.</p><p>“Crush mo pala ako.” Bulong ni Wonwoo.</p><p>Napabuntong-hininga siya. “Huwag kang maniniwala sa kanila. Wala lang silang mapagtripan.”</p><p>“Hindi nga?” sagot ni Wonwoo. Walang halong pang-aasar sa tono nito, tahimik lang, ‘yong silang dalawa lang ang makakarinig. “Okay lang naman sa’kin ‘yon kung crush mo ko. Sobrang okay…”</p><p>Napakunot ang noo ni Mingyu. Bakit sobrang okay? Anong ibig sabihin do’n ni Wonwoo?</p><p>Mas bumilis ang kalampag sa dibdib niya. Pero bago pa man siya makapagtanong kung anong ibig sabihin ng ‘sobrang okay’ nito ay nagsalita na ito ulit.</p><p>“May bagong member na ang fans club ko.”</p><p>
  <em>Punyeta.</em>
</p><p>×××</p><p>"Aw, walang pwesto." Sabi ni Wonwoo, pagkapasok nilang dalawa sa library. Maraming nakaupong mga estudyanteng gumagawa ng assignments, nagre-review sa papalapit nilang mga quizzes, pati na rin mga nagdidiskusyon sa loob ng study rooms. “Hindi ka nag-reserve ng study room? ‘Di ba student assistant ka rito?”</p><p>“Tiningnan ko na kahapon. Puno na hanggang sa susunod na linggo.” sagot niya. “Sa labas na lang tayo.”</p><p>“Wala naman tayong choice.” nagkibit-balikat si Wonwoo, at nagdesisyon na silang lumabas ng library. “Sa quad na lang kaya tayo?”</p><p>“Ayaw mo rito sa hallway?”</p><p>“E mas presko hangin sa quad. Do‘n na lang tayo.”</p><p>Dala-dala ang mga librong hiniram ni Mingyu sa library no‘ng nakaraang linggo ay dumiretso sila sa quadrangle ng unibersidad nila. Nasa quad madalas tumatambay ang mga estudyanteng wala masyadong ginagawa; minsan nando‘n sila sa mga benches sa gilid habang pinapanood ‘yong mga soccer player na naglalaro; o ‘di kaya‘y humihiga sila sa may damuhan para umidlip.</p><p>Nakahanap naman sila ng pwedeng mapwestuhan, ‘yong malilim at hindi maingay. Umupo si Wonwoo sa isa sa mga bench na may kalayuan sa mga nagsa-soccer, at pinagpatuloy na kung saan sila natapos. Pumwesto naman si Mingyu sa tabi niya, at hinanda ang mga materials na kailangan nila.</p><p>Nagsuot ng earphones si Mingyu habang nagbabasa. Sa totoo lang, eto ang tanging project na sobra-sobra ang binibigay niyang effort. E kung tutuusin, para lang naman ‘to sa prelim. Si Seokmin at ‘yong partner niya malapit na ring matapos, pero sila ni Wonwoo nasa kalahati pa lang.</p><p>Masyado kasing ipinipilit sa kanya ni Wonwoo na kailangan tama ang gawa nila. ‘Yon ang katunayan na talagang may natututunan sila sa klase nila.</p><p>“Bakit masyado kang nage-effort sa hindi mo naman major?” naitanong ni Mingyu noon sa kanya, dahil hindi niya talaga maintindihan kung bakit nag-uubos ng oras ang isang journalism student para sa isang case study na wala namang konek sa course niya. Sa ilang linggo nilang magkaklase, nakita niya kung gaano katalino si Wonwoo, at kahit hindi ito masyadong mag-effort sa case study nila ay makakakuha pa rin ito ng mataas na grade.</p><p>Tumingin lang sa kanya noon si Wonwoo at tila nag-isip muna bago sumagot. “Wala lang, may gusto kasi ako matanggap. Baka ‘pag nag-effort ako rito, makuha ko siya.”</p><p>Lagi na lang malabo ang mga sagot ni Wonwoo. Nakakalito na.</p><p>“Hindi mo talaga ako crush?”</p><p>Napaigtad si Mingyu sa narinig. “H-ha?”</p><p>“Kanina mo pa ko tinitingnan, Mingyu.”</p><p><em>Puta.</em> Hindi niya napansin ang sarili na kanina pa pala siya nakatingin sa katabi.</p><p>Akala ni Mingyu ay mawawala rin ang tuksuhan, pero habang lumilipas ang mga araw ay lalo lang lumalala. At hindi nakatulong ang patawa-tawa lang ni Wonwoo kapag inaasar sila ng mga kaklase nila. Sa katunayan gustong-gusto pa talaga nito. Tuwang-tuwa ito habang siya naman ay nalulusaw na sa sobrang hiya at inis.</p><p>“Hindi kaya.” nauutal niyang sabi. <em>Tangina, bakit siya nauutal.</em> “Bakit ba nagpapaniwala ka sa kanila? Hindi naman talaga kita crush.”</p><p>Lumapit ang mukha ni Wonwoo sa kanya. Napausod palayo si Mingyu sa kinauupuan sa sobrang lapit ng mga mukha nila. Sa anggulong ito ay kitang-kita niya kung gaano kaganda ang mata nito, ang ilong… ang bibig —</p><p>“Hindi pa rin?” tanong nito, mas mahina, mas lumalapit kay Mingyu. Dumagundong na naman ang dibdib niya, lalo na nang halos magdikit ang mga ilong nila. <em>Shit.</em></p><p>Napalunok siya nang hindi sinasadya, at nakita niyang bumaba ang tingin ni Wonwoo. Pero naninindigan si Mingyu na hindi niya talaga ‘to crush, at masyado lang siyang nadadala sa kung anuman ang ginagawa ni Wonwoo sa kanya ngayon.</p><p>Sumagot siya ng, “Asa ka.”</p><p>Ngumiti si Wonwoo, abot-tainga, at lalong naparalisa si Mingyu sa kinauupuan.</p><p>“Wala ka pa ring nararamdaman para sa‘kin?”</p><p>Parang nagising sa katotohanan si Mingyu, at nanlaki ang mata niya nang ma-realize na hindi tama ito. Naitulak niya ito palayo at halos mapasubsob ito dahil napalakas siya ng tulak. Hindi na niya magawang mag-sorry pa at kinuha ang mga gamit niya at tumakbo palayo. Hindi siya tinawag ni Wonwoo, at hindi na rin siya tumingin pabalik.</p><p>Lagi niyang takbuhan ang library. Kaya do‘n siya dumiretso at nagtago ulit sa ilalim ng counter. Ni hindi na tumingin ang kasamahan niyang student assistant dahil sanay na ito na nakikita siyang nagtatago sa ilalim.</p><p>Napabukas siya ng phone, at dahil malakas-lakas ang wi-fi sa pwesto niya ay pumunta siya sa Google.</p><p>
  <em>Bakit napakabilis ng tibok ng puso ko kapag magkasama kami?</em>
</p><p>Maraming lumabas na resulta, pero iisa lang ang sinasabi — <em>in love siya.</em></p><p>Napasinghap siya, at pinindot ulit ang ‘see more’, para maghanap ng sagot na hindi tungkol sa crush, love, o kung anumang may kinalaman do‘n. Kahit anong sagot tatanggapin niya, huwag lang ‘yon.</p><p>Nanggigigil na ang hinlalaki niya sa kapipindot, pero pareparehas lang ang mga nakikita niya. May crush siya sa isang tao. In love siya. Mabilis ang tibok ng puso niya kapag magkasama sila dahil may gus—</p><p><em>Hindi.</em> Hindi siya pwedeng magkagusto kay Wonwoo — sa kahit na sino. Nandito siya para mag-aral, hindi para maghanap ng mga walang katuturang bagay. Masisira lang ang pag-aaral niya, hindi siya pwedeng ma-distract.</p><p>Sinubukan niyang maghanap gamit ang ibang search engine pero gano‘n pa rin.</p><p><em>Mali.</em> Mali sila. Baka napasobra lang siya sa kape. O ‘di kaya‘y masyado siyang naii-stress dahil sa mga nangyayari ngayon. Oo, gano‘n nga.</p><p>“Mingyu? Okay ka lang?” tanong ni Niki, ang kasama niyang nagbabantay ng library. “Mukha kang stressed.”</p><p>Hindi naman sila close nito ni Niki kaya tumango lang siya bilang sagot. Tama, stressed lang talaga siya. Stressed lang. Hindi talaga siya dapat nagpapaniwala masyado sa mga nababasa niya sa internet. Hindi lahat ng nando‘n ay totoo.</p><p>Wala siyang gusto kay Wonwoo, paulit-ulit niyang sinasabi sa sarili habang kagat-kagat ang hinlalaki. Sigurado siya ro‘n.</p><p>×××</p><p>Sa mga sumunod na araw, nakikita na lang niya si Wonwoo sa klase. Sa tuwing nagtatanong siya rito pagkatapos ng klase kung gagawa ba sila sa araw na ‘yon ay lagi nitong sinasabi na busy siya — kesyo may quiz siya sa susunod na klase niya, may aasikasuhin sa student council, o ‘di kaya may personal siyang gagawin. No‘ng una ay wala lang naman kay Mingyu ‘yon, nagagawa naman kasi ni Wonwoo ‘yong parte nito sa case study, nagse-send ito sa email niya kapag may bago itong idadagdag o ie-edit, at kapag may tanong ito kay Mingyu ay nagte-text naman ito sa kanya.</p><p>Pero hindi rin nagtagal ay naramdaman ni Mingyu na may mali.</p><p>Kahit na katabi niya lang si Wonwoo ay parang may kulang, nakakailang, napakatahimik. Unti-unti na ring humina ang tuksuhan hanggang sa tuluyan nang nawala, dahil hindi na rin sumasakay si Wonwoo sa mga asaran. Ngumingiti lang ito bilang sagot kapag tinatanong ng mga kaklase nila tungkol kay Mingyu, at imbes na matuwa si Mingyu ay hindi siya mapakali.</p><p>Hindi talaga siya mapakali, kahit na wala si Wonwoo sa tabi niya ngayon. Sa huli nitong text ay sinabi nitong busy siya sa paghahanda para sa isang malawakang workshop na inoorganisa ng council, at magte-text na lang siya ulit kung kailan siya libre para sa pagpa-finalize ng case study nila.</p><p>Sa text na lang nakikipag-usap si Wonwoo sa kanya.</p><p>Dapat pa nga ay nakakahinga na nang maluwag si Mingyu dahil bumabalik na ang lahat sa dati, no‘ng wala pa si Wonwoo. Pero hindi niya magawa. Hindi pa rin siya masaya.</p><p>“Malungkot ka ngayon, ‘tol.” tanong ni Seokmin sa kanya. Maingay ang klase dahil lumabas saglit ang professor nila para kausapin ang estudyanteng kanina pa siya hinahanap. “Dahil ba wala si Pres?”</p><p>“Wala akong gana makipag-asaran sa‘yo, Seokmin.” naiinis niyang sabi, nakapalumbaba at diretso ang tingin sa whiteboard sa harapan.</p><p>“Hindi naman ako mang-aasar,” sabi nito, nakanguso na para bang nasaktan sa sinabing ‘yon ni Mingyu. “Nitong mga nakaraang araw nga ganyan din ang hitsura ni Kuya Wonwoo e — malungkot. Tapos hindi rin kayo nagpapansinan. May problema ba sa case study niyo?”</p><p>Si Wonwoo malungkot? Napakunot ang noo niya sa sinabing ‘yon ni Seokmin, hanggang sa may nag-click sa utak niya. Eto ba ‘yon? Kaya ba pakiramdam ni Mingyu may mali ay dahil nag-iba na ang katabi niya? Nag-iba ang pakikitungo sa kanya?</p><p>Walang problema sa case study nila. Sa totoo lang mukhang makakakuha sila ng pinakamataas na grade do‘n. ‘Yon naman ang gusto nila. Pero parang hindi sulit ang grade na ‘yon kung lalayo na si Wonwoo sa kanya.</p><p>May naramdaman na naman siya sa dibdib niya. Pero iba ‘to ngayon — walang tambol, walang nangangalampag. Parang may kumurot, masakit, at para siyang binuhusan ng malamig na tubig. Parang gusto niyang tumayo at hanapin si Wonwoo.</p><p>
  <em>Ah.</em>
</p><p>Mahirap tanggapin ang nadiskubre niya, dahil alam niyang hindi pwede.</p><p>Hindi pwedeng malaman ni Wonwoo na nagkakagusto na siya rito.</p><p>Pinitik ni Seokmin ang noo niya kaya nagising niya bigla mula sa pag-iisip. “Ayos ka lang? Bakit parang nakakita ka ng multo?”</p><p>Sana nga ay multo na lang ang nakita niya. Hindi ang imahe ni Wonwoo na unti-unting nawawala na sa kanya.</p><p>Bumalik na rin ang professor nila sa loob, at natahimik muli ang klase. Pero hinihintay pa rin ni Seokmin ang sagot niya, kaya nginitian niya ‘to kahit tipid lang.</p><p>“Okay lang ako.”</p><p>Kahit gustuhin man ni Mingyu na paniwalain ang sarili na baka nagpapadala lang siya sa asaran at sa nabasa niya sa internet, ay hindi niya magawa dahil kilala niya ang sarili.</p><p>Dahil kung madali nga siyang nadadala ay paniguradong matagal na siyang natangay.</p><p>×××</p><p>
  <em>Posible bang magkagusto sa isang tao sa napakaikling panahon na magkasama kayo?</em>
</p><p>Sabi ulit ng Google, oo. Posible. Pero pwede ring infatuation lang, o simpleng attraction na mawawala rin hindi katagalan.</p><p>Sana nga ay ‘yon lang. Sana nga ay hindi ito magtatagal.</p><p>Gusto niyang makapaglakad-lakad kaya naisip niyang dumaan sa quad bago pumunta sa klase niya. May nag-set ng isang malaking stage sa gilid, at nang mapalapit siya ro‘n ay napahinto siya sa paglalakad.</p><p>Nando‘n sa ibabaw ng stage si Wonwoo, nakatungtong sa hagdan at may idinidikit sa nakatayong pekeng pader. Sa ibaba nito ay may kinakausap ito, at mula sa pwesto ni Mingyu ay tanaw niya ang abot-taingang ngiti nito, dinig niya rin ang malakas na pagtawa nito sa kung anuman ang sinasabi ng kasama niya.</p><p>Ni minsan ay hindi tumawa nang gano‘n si Wonwoo sa kanya. Paano ba niya mapapatawa nang gano‘n si Wonwoo e wala naman siyang ibang ginawa kundi ang magsungit dito?</p><p>Aalis na dapat siya at maglalakad na ulit nang mahagip ng mga mata niya ang maling pag-apak ni Wonwoo sa hagdan.</p><p>“Won—!”</p><p>Bago pa man siya mapasugod sa ibabaw ng stage ay may sumalo na kay Wonwoo.</p><p>Nanlambot sa kinatatayuan si Mingyu, nang makita si Wonwoo na napayakap sa sumalo sa kanya. Bakas sa hitsura nito ang takot, dahil napakataas ng pwesto nito bago ito nagkamali ng tapak. Nakahinga siya nang maluwag dahil hindi ito tuluyang nalaglag, pero ang makita ang ganitong eksena sa harapan niya ay gusto na lang ni Mingyu ang tumakbo.</p><p>Kaya tumakbo na siya.</p><p>Tangina, ano na bang nangyayari sa kanya. Gaano ba kalala ‘tong nararamdaman niya para kay Wonwoo? Dahil sa tingin niya ay hindi na ito tama para sa kanya. Hindi na healthy, hindi na nakakatuwa.</p><p>×××</p><p>
  <em>Mingyu, tapos naman na ang case study natin, ‘di ba? Okay lang ba kung i-send mo na lang sa’kin sa email ko ‘yong buo para ma-review ko na rin? Busy kasi ako sa iba kong projects kaya hindi na ako nakakasama pa sa’yo. Don’t worry, by tomorrow makakapagbigay na ko ng feedback. Kapag okay na rin sa’yo submit na lang natin next week. Thanks!</em>
</p><p>×××</p><p>Nakakuha nga sila ng pinakamataas na grade sa case study nila. Nakanguso lang si Seokmin habang tinitingnan ang malaking 100 sa front page ng gawa nila, at lalong lumalim ang pagnguso nito nang basahin ang mga komento ng professor nila sa likod.</p><p>“Dapat pala nag-volunteer na lang ako na maging partner ni Kuya Wonwoo,” naiinis na sabi ni Seokmin. “E ‘di sana hindi ako naiiyak sa nakuha naming grade.”</p><p>Kinuha ni Mingyu ang folder at isinilid na ito sa bag niya. Wala na naman si Wonwoo sa klase nila. “Sino ba ang pinagtulakan ako sa kanya?”</p><p>“Kunwari ka pa, ginusto mo naman.”</p><p>Kung hindi dahil sa lintik na case study na ‘to, hindi siya magkakaganito. Kung hindi lang siya pumayag na maging partner ni Wonwoo at humanap na lang ng iba e ‘di sana wala siyang nararamdamang kulang ngayon.</p><p>E ‘di sana hindi siya nagmumukhang tanga na hinahanap-hanap si Wonwoo.</p><p>Nagkita ulit sila ni Wonwoo nang kunin na nila ang prelim exam no’ng sumunod na linggo. Iba ang seating arrangement nila kaya ang tanging nagawa na lang ni Mingyu ay ang tingnan ang likod nito kapag name-mental block siya sa mga tanong sa exam.</p><p>Akala ni Mingyu makakalimot siya kapag nagsimula na siyang mag-aral para sa nalalapit na prelim exams nila, pero kapag nag-iisa siya sa library ang naaalala niya lang ay si Wonwoo na nakaupo sa harapan niya, binabasa ang isa sa mga libro na binigay sa kanya ni Mingyu, pagkatapos ay lilipat sa laptop nito para idagdag sa case study nila ang mga nabasa.</p><p>Pinakaunang nagpasa ng exam si Wonwoo. Pagkatapos no’n ay may pinag-usapan pa sila ng professor nila, at tumango-tango lang ito sa mga sinasabi ng professor nila hanggang sa nagpaalam na ito at lumabas ng kwarto.</p><p>Ni hindi man lang ito tumingin kay Mingyu bago man lang umalis. Kumirot na naman ang puso niya, habang sinusundan niya ito ng tingin. Kailangan niyang pigilan ang sarili dahil kapag hindi ay hahabulin niya talaga ito. At kapag hinabol niya ito at nagtanong ito kung bakit niya ginawa ‘yon ay hindi rin niya alam ang isasagot.</p><p>Magkikita pa naman sila ulit nito. Marami pang pagkakataon para makita niya ito at makausap. Aasarin ulit siya ni Wonwoo, kukulitin hanggang sa mainis siya at sungitan niya ito. Tapos ngingiti lang ito sa kanya at titigil na, kapag kumalma na si Mingyu ay babalik na naman ito sa pang-aasar. <em>Babalik sila sa dati.</em></p><p>Nakatingin pa rin siya pintuan kung saan lumabas si Wonwoo, at hindi niya napansin na napatulala na pala siya nang mag-anunsiyo ang professor nila na sampung minuto na lang ang natitira. Agad-agad siyang bumalik sa exam niyang hindi pa niya natatapos sagutan. Marami pang kulang, parang siya lang.</p><p>Napabuntong-hininga siya. Mahirap mang aminin pero miss na niya si Wonwoo.</p><p>×××</p><p>Kaso hindi na bumalik pa si Wonwoo. Lumipat na ng section, dahil nagka-conflict ang klase nila sa kung anumang schedule na hindi na magawang alamin pa ni Mingyu.</p><p>Wala na si Wonwoo sa tabi niya, at wala na silang dahilan para magkita pa. Eto naman talaga ang gusto niya e, no‘ng una pa lang gulo lang ang dala ni Wonwoo sa buhay niya, isang malaking distraksyon sa pag-aaral niya. Ngayong lumipat na ito ay matatahimik na si Mingyu. Mawawala na rin ‘tong nakakabulahaw na nararamdaman niya para rito.</p><p>Wala na ‘yong bumubulong-bulong sa tabi niya na masungit siya, wala na ‘yong kumakalabit para manghingi ng notes dahil tinamad ito magsulat. Umalis na si Wonwoo. At tama lang ‘yon, tama lang na —</p><p>“Shit, sorry.”</p><p>Nalaglag ang isang kahon na puno ng mga dyaryo at biglang umupo si Mingyu para isa-isang pulutin ang mga ‘yon. Sa sobrang lalim ng iniisip niya ay nakabangga na siya ng kapwa estudyante. Hindi rin naman niya akalain na may mga estudyante pa pala sa loob ng building nang ganitong oras. Minsan kasi ay hinahayaan na lang niyang lumipad sa kung saan ang utak niya habang naglalakad. Agad-agad niyang inayos ang pagkakalagay ng mga dyaryo sa kahon at tumayo para iabot ‘yon sa —</p><p>
  <em>“Wonwoo?”</em>
</p><p>Kinuha agad ni Wonwoo mula sa mga kamay niya ang kahon, at bakas sa mukha nito ang pagod na nagpaalala kay Mingyu ng una nilang pag-uusap. Pilit pang iniiwas nito na magtama ang mga mata nila.</p><p>“Ikaw pala ‘yan, Mingyu.” sabi nito, at ngumiti nang tipid. “Sige, aalis na ko, kailangan ko pa kasing —”</p><p>“Wonwoo, pwede ba tayong mag-usap?”</p><p>Kung nabigla si Wonwoo sa tanong niyang ‘yon, mas lalong nagulat si Mingyu. Bakit siya nagtanong ng gano‘n? Bakit gusto niyang makausap si Wonwoo? Anong sasabihin niya? Gustong-gustong batukan ni Mingyu ang sarili.</p><p>“Anong pag-uusapan natin?”</p><p>Teka, pwede pa, maaari pa niyang bawiin ‘yon. “Wala, wala pala. Kalimutan mo na ‘yon.”</p><p>Sa wakas, tumingin si Wonwoo sa kanya. Pero nakakunot ang noo nito, na para bang may nakakagalit sa pagbawi niyang ‘yon. “Oo nga naman, bakit mo naman ako kakausapin ‘di ba? Ilang beses mo na ba akong tinaboy, Mingyu. Hindi na bago sa‘kin ‘yan.”</p><p>Hindi makapaniwala si Mingyu sa narinig. Bakit napunta sila sa topic na ‘to? “Anong ibig mong sabihin?”</p><p>“Kailangan mo pa bang itanong sa‘kin ‘yan? ‘Di ba aware ka naman kung ilang beses kong sinubukang kaibiganin ka pero ikaw ang tumutulak sa‘kin palayo?” ani Wonwoo, habang yakap-yakap ang kahon na parang nakadepende ang buhay nito ro‘n.</p><p>Alam ni Mingyu ‘yon, ilang beses nang sinabi sa kanya ni Seokmin. Sa dinami-dami ng mga taong gusto siyang mas makilala pa ay wala ni isa sa kanila ang hinayaan niyang makalapit. Hindi naging exception do‘n si Wonwoo. Pero ang marinig sa mismong bibig nito ang mga ginawa niya ay para siyang dinudurog nang unti-unti.</p><p>“Malinaw naman na hindi ako palakaibigan ‘di ba?” naiinis niyang sagot. Nakakainis, dahil gustong-gusto niyang higitin si Wonwoo at yakapin ito nang mahigpit. “Ikaw naman ‘tong dikit nang dikit sa‘kin.”</p><p>“Kaya nga e.” mahinang sagot ni Wonwoo. Do‘n lang na-realize ni Mingyu kung gaano kamali ang sinabi niyang ‘yon. “Ako lang naman ‘tong tanga na dikit nang dikit sa‘yo, mapansin mo lang. Napagod na rin ako kakahabol sa‘yo.”</p><p>Sa tono ng pananalita ni Wonwoo, iba na ang ibig nitong iparating. Hindi na ito tungkol sa inaalok nitong pagkakaibigan na pilit noong tinatanggihan ni Mingyu. Kitang-kita na niya ‘yon sa mukha ni Wonwoo. At hindi siya ignorante para hindi iyon maintindihan.</p><p>Bumilis na naman ang tibok ng puso niya.</p><p>Biglang nagkaroon ng tapang si Mingyu, at hindi niya alam kung saan nanggagaling ‘yon. Ang alam niya lang ay ayaw na niyang mawala pa sa paningin niya si Wonwoo.</p><p>Gustong-gusto na niyang suwayin ang sarili niyang utak.</p><p>Hahakbang na sana ito palayo sa kanya nang harangan niya ito. Humakbang ulit ito sa gilid, pero hindi niya ulit ito pinagbigyan. Kapag hinayaan niyang umalis si Wonwoo, baka hindi na siya magkakalakas ng loob pa na umamin dito.</p><p>“Mingyu naman, hayaan mo na lang ako.” sabi nito, at humugot nang malalim na hininga. “Baka may masabi pa ko sa‘yo na hindi mo magugustuhan. Lalo mo lang akong itataboy.”</p><p>“Sigurado ka ba na hindi ko magugustuhan?”</p><p>Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Wonwoo.</p><p>Sa sobrang lakas ng tibok ng puso niya ay pakiramdam niya rinig na rinig ‘yon ni Wonwoo. Nakakahiya, dahil ni minsan hindi niya na-imagine ang sarili na gagawin niya ‘to, na mahuhulog siya nang tuluyan sa isang tao.</p><p>Wala na ang mga pampalubag-loob na saloobin kanina, naglaho na sila na parang bula nang makita niya nang harap-harapan si Wonwoo. Gano‘n katindi ang nararamdaman niya para rito.</p><p>Sana nga lang ay sulit lahat ng gagawin niya mula ngayon. Sana ay tama ang desisyon niyang suwayin ang utak niya at sundin ang itinitibok ng puso niya.</p><p>Kinuha niya ang kahon mula sa mga kamay ni Wonwoo, at nilapag niya ‘yon sa sahig. Hindi nagprotesta pa si Wonwoo, at tinitingnan lang siya nito habang humahakbang siya papalapit dito.</p><p>“Hindi ko alam kung anong ginawa mo sa‘kin, Wonwoo.” bulong niya, nang makorner niya si Wonwoo sa pader at mahawakan niya ang pisngi nito. Ramdam niya ang init ng mukha nito sa palad niya. Hindi niya alam ang ginagawa niya, tangina, siguro mukha na siyang tanga ngayon. Pero eto ang gusto niyang gawin, ang iparamdam kay Wonwoo kung ano ang nasa puso niya — ‘yong matagal na niyang kinikimkim.</p><p>Nakatulala lang si Wonwoo sa kanya, nakaangat bahagya ang ulo dahil sa agwat ng tangkad nila. Inilapit pa ni Mingyu ang mukha niya sa mukha nito, kagaya no‘ng araw na ‘yon na nasa quad sila, kung kailan niya na-realize na baka nga may gusto na siya rito.</p><p>Napalunok si Mingyu nang tumingin siya sa mga labi nito, at nando‘n na ‘yong umuudyok sa kanya na hatakin ito at halikan.</p><p>At ginawa niya nga.</p><p>Binalot niya si Wonwoo sa mga bisig niya at siniil ito ng halik. Hindi siya sigurado kung tama ba ang ginagawa niya dahil eto ang first kiss niya — si Wonwoo ang first kiss niya. Basta‘t maramdaman lang nito kung gaano niya ‘to kagusto ay sapat na siguro ‘yon sa ngayon. Hinigpitan pa niya lalo ang pagkakayakap niya rito.</p><p>Akala niya ay itutulak siya palayo ni Wonwoo nang hindi nito sinagot ang mga halik niya, pero nawala ang pag-aalalang ‘yon nang ipatong nito ang mga braso nito sa balikat niya at hinila pa siya papalapit, at saka hinalikan na siya nito pabalik.</p><p>Nalalasahan ni Mingyu ang pagkatamis-tamis na ngiti ni Wonwoo habang sila ay magkayakap at magkadikit ang kanilang mga labi, kaya‘t lalo pang bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya at nilaliman pa niya ang mga halik niya rito.</p><p>Nagagawa na niya ang mga bagay na kahit minsan ay hindi nailarawan ng isip niya. Ganito katindi ang pagkagusto niya kay Wonwoo na kinaya niyang suwayin ang isinisigaw ng utak niya. Ganito pala ang pakiramdam na sinusunod ang puso. Parang gusto niyang sumabog sa saya.</p><p>Napaghiwalay lamang sila nang biglang tumunog ang school bell. Alas-nuwebe na pala ng gabi. Hindi rin magtatagal ay may gagalang sekyu at palalabasin na ang mga estudyanteng nasa loob pa ng building.</p><p>Parehas silang naghahabol ng hininga ni Wonwoo, at nagkatitigan lang sila nang matagal-tagal hanggang sa natawa ito.</p><p>Parehas silang namumula na parang kamatis.</p><p>“Gusto kita,” sa wakas ay sinabi na niya, at nag-iwan siya ng isang mabilis na halik sa mga labi ni Wonwoo. “Gustong-gusto kita.”</p><p>Gamit ang hinlalaki ay sinalat ni Wonwoo ang pang-ibabang labi ni Mingyu. “Ako rin. Gusto kita. Sobra.”</p><p>“Tayo na ba?”</p><p>“Ikaw?” mahinang sagot ni Wonwoo, sinsero habang nakatingin ito sa mga mata niya. “Kilala na kita, Mingyu. Alam ko kung gaano kahirap sa‘yo ang umamin na gusto mo rin ako. Kaya ayokong madaliin ka.”</p><p>Tumango si Mingyu. Oo, mahirap. Para siyang lumusot sa butas ng karayom. Kaya ayaw niyang ibigay kay Wonwoo ang isang klase ng relasyon na walang kasiguraduhan.</p><p>Pero gaano nga ba siya kahanda para rito?</p><p>“Susubukan ko, Wonwoo.” sagot niya. Ngumiti lang sa kanya si Wonwoo. At sa tingin niya ay tama ang sagot niyang ‘yon. Susubukan niya, para kay Wonwoo — para sa kanilang dalawa. “Hihintayin mo ko, ‘di ba?”</p><p>Tumingkayad si Wonwoo at pinagdikit muli ang mga labi nila. “Oo. Hihintayin kita, Mingyu.”</p><p>×××</p><p>Hindi na bago kay Mingyu ang konsepto ng pakikipagrelasyon. Marami na siyang napanood na mga pelikula, at marami na rin siyang nakikitang mga nagpi-PDA sa mga tagong bahagi ng quad nila, do‘n sa likod ng mga puno. Pamilyar na siya.</p><p>Pero iba pa rin pala kapag ikaw ang nasa relasyon na ‘yon. Lalo na sa isang gaya ni Mingyu.</p><p>No’ng unang beses na hinawakan ni Wonwoo ang kamay niya sa harap ng maraming tao ay nailang siya nang sobra. Natakot siya sa mga matang nakatingin sa kanila, sa mga bulung-bulungan kung sino ang taong nakabihag sa puso ng presidente ng university student council. Pero napawi lahat ng takot na ‘yon nang makita niya kung gaano kalapad ang ngiti sa mga labi ni Wonwoo. Hanggang sa nasanay na lang siya at sinusubukan niyang higpitan ang hawak dito sa tuwing magkasama sila.</p><p>“Sigurado kayong hindi pa kayo?” tanong ni Seokmin sa kanila. No‘ng malaman nito ang namamagitan sa kanila ni Wonwoo ay hindi na siya nito tinigilang asarin hanggang sa nagsawa na lang din ito.</p><p>Hindi kumibo si Mingyu, dahil busy siya sa pagbabasa ng feature article na sinulat ni Wonwoo para sa assignment niya. Nasa tabi niya si Wonwoo, nakapatong ang ulo nito sa balikat niya at hawak-hawak ang kanang kamay niya.</p><p>Si Wonwoo na lang sumagot sa tanong ni Seokmin. “MU nga lang kami.”</p><p>“MU pero kung mag-PDA kayo daig niyo pa ‘yong mga magjowa talaga.”</p><p>Tama si Seokmin, sa totoo lang. Clingy si Wonwoo, maging si Mingyu, mas clingy pa nga siya e. ‘Yon nga lang, naipapakita niya lang ‘yon kapag silang dalawa lang ang magkasama. Madalas kapag sabay silang umuuwi. O ‘di kaya‘y kapag naisipan ni Mingyu na makituloy sa dorm ni Wonwoo.</p><p>Do‘n din niya nakilala ang roommate ni Wonwoo na si Soonyoung, ‘yong lalaking sumalo sa kanya no‘ng muntik na siyang malaglag sa ladder. No‘ng una ay hindi palagay ang loob ni Mingyu sa kanya pero tinawanan lang ni Soonyoung ‘yon at sinabing may girlfriend na siya.</p><p>Kapag sila lang ni Wonwoo ang magkasama sa dorm nito ay minsan nanunuod lang sila ng pelikula sa Netflix, o sabay sila nag-aaral para sa kanya-kanya nilang quizzes. Kung dati akala ni Mingyu ay magiging isang malaking distraksyon si Wonwoo sa kanya ay nagkakamali pala siya. Tinutulungan pa nga siya nito mag-review lalo na sa mga subjects na kailangan ng matalas na memorya, at kapag tumatama si Mingyu ay hahalikan siya ni Wonwoo sa pisngi.</p><p>Dahil kay Wonwoo, mas lalo siyang ginanahan sa pag-aaral.</p><p>Nilapag niya ‘yong sinulat na article ni Wonwoo sa lamesa.</p><p>“Ano, Gyu? Ayos lang ba ‘yong gawa ko?”</p><p>Nagkibit-balikat si Mingyu. “Hindi maganda.”</p><p>Inangat ni Wonwoo ang ulo mula sa balikat niya at napanguso ito. Ah, gustong halikan ni Mingyu ang mga labi na ‘yan. “Gano‘n ba, papalit—”</p><p>“Sobrang ganda.”</p><p>Nakita ni Mingyu ang unti-unting pag-usbong ng ngiti sa mga labi ni Wonwoo. Pinisil nito ang ilong niya at tumawa.</p><p>“Pinakaba mo ko do‘n, Gyu. Nakakainis ka.”</p><p>Nakarinig sila parehas ng may naduduwal, at do‘n lang ulit nila napansin si Seokmin na nakaupo pa pala sa harapan nila.</p><p>“Sorry, Pres. Hindi lang talaga ako makapaniwala na manggagaling sa bibig ni Mingyu ‘yan, emotionally constipated kasi ‘yan e.” sabi nito, at sa inis ni Mingyu ay binato niya ito ng ballpen niya. Agad naman itong tumayo para umiwas at saka kinuha ang bag nito kasama na ‘yong ballpen na binato niya. “Sige lang, maging responsable sa paglalandi ha. Alis muna ko. Bye, Pres! Bye, Gyu!”</p><p>Inirapan lang ni Mingyu si Seokmin, at nilingon niya si Wonwoo nang marinig niya itong tumawa ulit.</p><p>“Pasensya na do‘n kay Seokmin. Kung ano-ano sinasabi.”</p><p>“Tama naman siya e.” sagot nito sa kanya. “Emotionally constipated ka talaga.”</p><p>“Hoy!” pabirong kinurot ni Mingyu ang tagiliran nito. Napalakas ang tawa nito na pinagtinginan sila ng mga tao sa paligid. Napatakip ng bibig si Wonwoo at nag-peace sign sa mga nakatingin.</p><p>Napayuko si Mingyu sa hiya, at pinatong ulit ni Wonwoo ang ulo nito sa balikat niya. Pagkatapos nilang kumalma parehas ay nagtanong ito ulit.</p><p>“Sure ka ha, okay na ‘yong gawa ko?”</p><p>Kinuha ulit ni Mingyu ‘yong sinulat ni Wonwoo. “Oo nga. Maganda ‘yong gawa mo. Pwede pa nga i-publish sa school paper. Tingnan mo ‘tong sinulat mo rito,” sabi niya, at tinuro ang paborito niyang linya sa sinulat ni Wonwoo. <em>“Sa bawat patak ng ulan ay naaalala ko kung paano ko kinaligtaan ang aking kabataan — sana ay hindi na lang ako nagmadaling tumanda.”</em></p><p>“Talaga ba?” tanong ni Wonwoo, at kinuha ang papel sa kanya. Tumango naman si Mingyu. “Okay, hmm. Ipapasa ko na ‘to bukas. Malaki naman ang tiwala ko sa‘yo e. Salamat, Gyu.”</p><p>Palihim na hinalikan ni Mingyu ang ulo ni Wonwoo. Kumalas muna si Wonwoo sa kanya at niligpit ang mga gamit bago bumalik sa paghawak sa kamay niya.</p><p>“Nga pala, wala si Soonyoung mamaya sa dorm. Gagawa raw sila ng prototype.” sabi ni Wonwoo. “Punta ka? Wala akong kasama e. Tulungan kita mag-review kung may paparating ka na quiz.”</p><p>Sa pagkakatanda ni Mingyu ay wala siyang paparating na quiz pero may mga advanced readings siya. Pwede naman niyang gawin ‘yon sa dorm ni Wonwoo. Kapag kailangan naman talaga niyang mag-aral ay naiintindihan naman nito at hindi siya nito iniistorbo. Gusto lang talaga nito na makasama siya.</p><p>Gusto rin naman ni Mingyu na makasama siya.</p><p>“Sabay na tayo umuwi mamaya.”</p><p>×××</p><p>“Mingyu, may tanong ako,” panimula ni Wonwoo. “Kailan mo na-realize na gusto mo ko?”</p><p>Nang matapos si Mingyu sa mga advanced readings niya ay napagdesisyunan nilang dalawa na manuod na lang ng kahit anong palabas sa telebisyon. Hindi naman sila nakapokus sa pinanunuod nila, kundi sa isa’t isa.</p><p>Siyempre tanda pa ni Mingyu kung kailan ‘yon. Mga araw na in denial pa siya, pilit na itinatanggi sa sarili na wala naman talaga siyang nararamdaman para kay Wonwoo. “No’ng bibihira ka na pumasok sa ethics. Nagsimula na kong ma-miss ka.”</p><p>“Talaga?” tumingala si Wonwoo mula sa pagkakahiga nito sa dibdib niya. “No’ng mga panahon na ‘yon ko naisip na lubayan na lang kita e.”</p><p>“Ibig sabihin, sinadya mong lumipat ng section dahil sa’kin?”</p><p>“Sira, hindi.” Natatawang sagot ni Wonwoo. “Talagang nagkaroon lang ng conflict sa schedule no’ng bigla akong sinali sa debate society ng prof ko. Ayon, kinailangan kong lumipat ng section sa ethics.”</p><p>“Ang dami mong ginagawa, hindi ka pa pagod?” pag-aalalang tanong ni Mingyu. “USC President ka na, sumali ka pa sa debate society. May oras ka pa ba sa sarili mo?”</p><p>
  <em>Magkakaroon ka pa ba ng oras para sa’kin?</em>
</p><p>“Basta’t gusto ko ‘yong ginagawa ko, bakit ako mapapagod? Ambisyoso ako e.” sagot nito, pagkatapos ay humiga muli ito sa dibdib niya at yumakap sa kanya. “Alam mo ba, no’ng gabing lumapit ka sa’min ni Kuya Jeonghan, do’n ako nagka-crush sa’yo. Pinagalitan pa ko ni Kuya Han kasi nga sa dinami-dami raw ng tao na pwede kong maging crush sa taong insensitive pa.”</p><p>Hindi makapaniwala si Mingyu sa inaming ‘yon ni Wonwoo. “Sa pagkakatanda ko puro hindi magaganda ‘yong sinabi ko sa inyo no’n. Paano ka nagka-crush sa’kin?”</p><p>“E ‘di naguwapuhan ako sa’yo.” Mahinang sagot ni Wonwoo. Humigpit ang kapit nito sa bewang ni Mingyu. “Grabe, nakaka-turn off ka kaya. Pero hindi ka na nawala sa isip ko mula no’ng gabi na ‘yon.”</p><p>“Guwapo pala ako?” pagbibiro ni Mingyu, at sa sobrang hiya ni Wonwoo ay kinurot siya nito. Napahagikgik siya dahil nando’n ang kiliti niya. “Tapos? Kwento ka pa.”</p><p>“Ayoko na. Lalaki lang ulo mo.” Pagtanggi ni Wonwoo, na hindi rin nagtagal ay bumigay rin dahil sa pangungulit ni Mingyu. “No’ng maging magkaklase tayo sa ethics sabi ko sa sarili ko gagawin ko ang lahat para pansinin mo ko. Tapos ‘pag close na tayo babaguhin ko ang pananaw mo sa buhay. Kasi nga napaka-insensitive mo sa paligid mo, buwisit ka.”</p><p>Imbes na mapikon si Mingyu sa sinabing ‘yon ni Wonwoo ay hinintay niya lang ito na magpatuloy sa kwento. Totoo naman e, napaka-insensitibo niya sa mga bagay na sa tingin niya ay hindi naman makakaapekto sa kanya. Dahil kay Wonwoo ay unti-unti siyang nagising sa katotohanan na ang mga bagay na hindi nakakaapekto sa kanya ngayon ay maaaring makaapekto sa kanya pagdating ng panahon.</p><p>Natutunan niyang huwag maging makasarili.</p><p>“Hanggang sa nahulog na lang ang loob ko sa’yo. Kahit na ang sungit-sungit mo sa‘kin.” Patuloy nito. Hinahagod-hagod ni Mingyu ang balikat ni Wonwoo. “Hindi naman talaga ako naniwala no’ng sinabi nina Seokmin na crush mo ko, kasi halata naman sa’yo na ayaw mo sa’kin. Lalo na no’ng tinulak mo ko sa quad no’n. Sobra akong nasaktan kaya naisip ko iiwasan na lang kita.”</p><p>“Sorry, nag-panic lang talaga ako no’n.” sabi ni Mingyu. Nakakahiya ang ginawa niyang ‘yon, lalo na no‘ng tumakbo siya papuntang library at siniksik ang sarili sa ilalim ng counter. “Sobrang lapit mo kasi, tapos ang bilis pa ng tibok ng puso ko na parang sasabog ako kung hindi pa ko aalis.”</p><p>“Parang ganito ba kabilis?” sabi ni Wonwoo, at nilagay ang kamay nito kung nasaan ang puso niya.</p><p>Umiling siya. Mula nang umamin siya kay Wonwoo ay kalmado na ang puso niya, na para bang natagpuan na nito ang matagal na nitong hinahanap. “Mas mabilis pa r‘yan.”</p><p>“Gano‘n ba? Parehas pala tayo no‘n. Parang may nagtatambol sa dibdib ko kapag kasama kita.” sabi nito, at ngumiti kay Mingyu nang matawa siya. “Pero ‘yong nangyari sa quad, hindi ka naman dapat mag-sorry e. Napasobra ako sa pang-aasar sa’yo.”</p><p>“Kahit na, sorry pa rin.” Sabat niya. “May malalim lang talaga na dahilan kung bakit ilag ako sa tao.”</p><p>“Kung ayaw mong ungkatin, okay lang.”</p><p>Pinaglaruan muna ni Mingyu ang buhok ni Wonwoo bago magsimulang magkwento. Nakatingin lang sa kanya ito at wala sa mukha nito ang umaasang magkukwento siya. “Sina Mama at Papa kasi, pinangako ko sa kanila na ako ang magtataguyod sa kanila. Kaya lahat ng atensyon ko nasa pag-aaral lang, sinisikap kong hindi mawala ang scholarship ko dahil ayokong mahirapan sila sa pagpapaaral sa’kin. Maski pakikipagkaibigan sa iba hindi ko ginawa, kasi marami akong kakilala sa probinsya na napabarkada tapos napariwara ang buhay nila.”</p><p>“Nasa sa’yo naman kung sino ang pipiliin mong maging kaibigan e. Tsaka kung magpapadala ka sa impluwensya nila. Maraming good apples d‘yan, parang ako lang.” sabi nito na may halong pagmamayabang kaya inirapan siya ni Mingyu. “Seryoso nga ako.”</p><p>“Oo na la—aray naman, Wonwoo. Sakit mo mamalo.”</p><p>“Seryoso kasi. Sinisira mo ‘yong mood e.”</p><p>“Eto na po. Makikinig na.”</p><p>Umayos ito ng upo sa tabi niya at hinawakan nito ang magkabilang pisngi niya. “Alam kong kaya mong abutin ang mga pangarap mo kahit na may malaking sagabal pa d‘yan sa daanan mo.”</p><p>Napapikit si Mingyu, habang isinasapuso lahat ng mga sinasabi sa kanya ni Wonwoo.</p><p>“Napakabait mong anak, Mingyu. Alam kong proud na proud sa’yo ang magulang mo ngayon.”</p><p>Dumilat siya, at binigyan niya ng isang matamis na ngiti ang kaharap niya. Napakaswerte niyang tao, kahit na pakiramdam niya ay hindi niya deserve ang taong kagaya ni Wonwoo. Hindi naging maganda ang pakikitungo niya rito. Pero kahit na gano‘n ay nandito pa rin si Wonwoo sa tabi niya, nakatingin sa kanya na para bang siya ang may hawak ng buwan at mga bituin.</p><p>Ngayon, sa mga mata ni Wonwoo nakikita ni Mingyu ang tunay na pagmamahal.</p><p>Ngayon, may napagtanto si Mingyu.</p><p>Mahal na niya si Wonwoo.</p><p>×××</p><p>M: Nasaan ka?</p><p>W: Nandito ako sa tabi ng stage, sa may tent</p><p>W: Hindi ka pa umuuwi?</p><p>M: Hintayin mo ko r‘yan</p><p>Nakita agad ni Mingyu si Wonwoo na nakatayo nga malapit sa tent, naka-black t-shirt at may hawak-hawak na clipboard. Kinalabit niya ito nang makalapit na siya.</p><p>“Bakit hindi ka pa umuuwi?” tanong nito sa kanya, at kahit malakas ang tugtog ng banda na nasa stage ngayon ay dinig pa rin niya ang pagtataka sa boses nito.</p><p>“Gusto kitang samahan, okay lang ba?”</p><p>Nitong mga nakaraang linggo ay bihira na lang sila magkita ni Wonwoo, dahil busy ito sa mga preparasyon sa paparating na foundation week. Nagkikita na lang sila kapag may ekstrang oras pa si Wonwoo, o kapag nagboboluntaryo si Mingyu na sumama sa mga kailangan nitong puntahan.</p><p>Kulang na lang ay maging miyembro na rin siya ng student council kakasama niya kay Wonwoo. Pero kasi, nami-miss niya lang talaga ito nang sobra kaya kahit katiting na oras lang ang kayang ibigay sa kanya ni Wonwoo ay sinasamantala na niya.</p><p>Minsan nga ay nag-away pa sila ni Wonwoo dahil hindi siya nakinig dito nang sinabi nito na huwag na munang sumama sa mga lakad nito. Nagsisimula na rin kasi ang finals at nagsisiramihan na rin ang mga requirements na kailangan ipasa. Kung hindi pa magsisimula si Mingyu ay baka magahol siya.</p><p>
  <em>“Ayaw mo na ba akong kasama, Won?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Gyu naman, ikaw na ang nagsabing ayaw mong mapapabayaan ang pag-aaral mo, ‘di ba? Ayokong masira ‘yong pinaghirapan mo dahil sa‘kin.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lumapit sa kanya si Wonwoo at niyakap siya nang mahigpit. Nahimasmasan si Mingyu at gusto niyang matunaw sa sobrang hiya. Napapasobra na ang pagiging clingy niya at mukhang naiirita na niya si Wonwoo.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Nami-miss lang kasi kita, sobra.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ako rin naman,” bulong ni Wonwoo sa tainga niya. “Matatapos din ‘to, okay? Pagkatapos nito, iyong-iyo na ako ulit.”</em>
</p><p>“Akala ko ba ayaw mo sa mga ganito?” nakangising tanong sa kanya ni Wonwoo.</p><p>Nagkibit-balikat siya. “Wala lang, susubukan ko lang naman manuod. Gusto ko rin naman mag-enjoy ngayon, kasi last day na ng foundation week.”</p><p>Gusto niyang mag-enjoy nang kasama ang taong mahal niya.</p><p>Kasisimula lang ng concert na inorganisa nina Wonwoo, kaya hindi na siya nagtataka na habang nanunuod sila ay napapansin niya kung gaano ito kakabado sa tabi niya. Hinawakan niya ang kamay nito, para bigyan ito ng kasiguraduhan na nandito lang siya at hindi siya aalis.</p><p>Pero nang malapit na ang final act ay parang mas lumala pa yata ang kaba ni Wonwoo dahil kinakagat na nito ang hinlalaki niya.</p><p>Binaba ni Mingyu ang kamay niya. “Huwag mong kagatin ‘yong daliri mo, baka masugatan ka.”</p><p>“Kinakabahan lang talaga ako, paano kung kailan patapos na saka pa nagloko ‘yong sound system? Paano kung masira ‘yong stage? Paano kung may maaksidente? Knock on wood naman, puta.”</p><p>Hindi mapigilan ni Mingyu ang mapangiti dahil kahit nagpa-panic na si Wonwoo ay ang cute pa rin nito sa paningin niya.</p><p>Bigla tuloy siyang nakaisip ng paraan para mawala ang kaba ni Wonwoo.</p><p>Buti na lang at nakatayo si Soonyoung sa may hindi kalayuan sa kanila, kaya‘t itinaas niya ang kamay niya para kunin ang atensyon nito. Nang makalapit na ito sa kanila ay hinugot niya ang clipboard mula sa kamay ni Wonwoo.</p><p>“Mingyu —”</p><p>“Ayos lang ba kung ikaw na muna ‘yong umasikaso rito? Hihiramin ko muna si Won.”</p><p>Kinuha naman ni Soonyoung ‘yong clipboard sa kanya at lumayo nang sinubukang hablutin ulit ni Wonwoo ‘yon. Nag-thumbs up lang si Soonyoung nang hinawakan ni Mingyu ang mga kamay ni Wonwoo.</p><p>“Alagaan mo si Wonwoo! Kanina pa ko nahihilo r‘yan paikot-ikot na lang.”</p><p>Hinila naman ni Mingyu si Wonwoo papunta sa audience. Hindi sila pwedeng sumingit sa harapan dahil baka magalit ‘yong iba.</p><p>“Mingyu, bakit hinila mo ko rito, kailangan ko pang —”</p><p>Inakbayan ni Mingyu si Wonwoo. “Sshhh. Kaya na ni Soonyoung ‘yon. Kailangan mong mag-enjoy ngayon. Ilang linggo ka nang stressed sa foundation week. Last day naman na o.”</p><p>“Paano naman ‘yong mga kasamahan ko? Nag-effort din naman sila e, ang unfair naman kung nandito ako nanunuod.” pagmamaktol ni Wonwoo.</p><p>“Sigurado akong ayos lang sa kanila na nandito ka, Won.” sabi niya, at inilagay niya ang braso ni Wonwoo sa bewang niya para lalo pa silang maglapit. “Panigurado nand‘yan din sila sa gilid-gilid nanunuod.”</p><p>“Kapag nagkaproblema talaga, lagot ka sa‘kin.” pagbabanta nito, pero walang pananakot sa tono nito. Hinigpitan nito ang pagkakayakap sa kanya, at sa gilid ng mga mata ni Mingyu ay nakikita niyang nakangiti ito.</p><p>Nagsimula na rin ang final act pagkatapos ng ilang preparations sa stage, at para mapakalma niya si Wonwoo ay sinubukan niyang sabayan ang kumakanta sa entablado.</p><p>
  <em>“Hindi ko maintindihan, ang nilalaman ng puso.”</em>
</p><p>“Sintunado ka naman, Mingyu.”</p><p>“Makinig ka na lang kasi, ikaw na nga ‘tong kinakantahan ko rito e.” sabi niya. ‘Yong kaliwang braso niya na nasa gilid lang ay inangat niya at tuluyan nang niyakap si Wonwoo.</p><p>
  <em>“Pinapanalanging lagi tayong magkasama, hinihiling bawat oras, kapiling ka.”</em>
</p><p>Si Wonwoo naman ay nakasandal na sa dibdib niya at sinabayan siya sa pagkanta.</p><p>
  <em>“Sa lahat ng aking ginagawa, ikaw lamang ang nasa isip ko sinta.”</em>
</p><p>“Kita mo ‘to, siya rin naman sintunado.” pang-aasar niya, kaya pinalo siya ni Wonwoo sa braso. Natawa siya at tinuloy niya ang pagkanta.</p><p>
  <em>“Kahit kailan pa man.”</em>
</p><p>Dumagundong sa buong quad ang sabay-sabay na pagkanta ng mga estudyante sa chorus, at lalong humigpit pa ang yakap sa kanya ni Wonwoo. Hindi mapigilan ni Mingyu na halikan ang ulo nito.</p><p>Habang kapiling si Wonwoo ay walang pasidlan ng saya si Mingyu. Nitong mga nakaraang buwan ay binigyan nito ng kulay ang buhay niyang puro itim at puti lang, at ito rin ang nagpakita sa kanya kung gaano kalaki ang mundong kanilang ginagalawan. Si Wonwoo rin ang nagpaalala sa kanya na kahit gaano pa kalaki ang mundo nila ay hinding-hindi siya nito iiwanan.</p><p>Pakiramdam ni Mingyu kailangan na niyang sabihin kay Wonwoo ang tunay na nilalaman ng puso niya. Ngayon na talaga ang tamang panahon.</p><p>Nang malapit na ang pangalawang chorus ay bigla niyang hinarap si Wonwoo sa kanya, at hinawakan ang magkabilang pisngi nito. Kasabay ng kanta ay ang pag-amin niya kung gaano niya ito kamahal.</p><p>
  <em>“Ikaw lamang ang aking minamahal. Ikaw lamang ang tangi kong inaasam.”</em>
</p><p>Nakita ni Mingyu ang pangingilid ng luha sa mga mata ni Wonwoo. Napangiti si Mingyu, at hinalikan ang noo nito.</p><p>
  <em>“Wala na kong hihingin pa, wala na.”</em>
</p><p>“Mahal na mahal din kita, Mingyu.”</p><p>Maraming bituin sa langit ngayon.</p><p>Pero walang bituin ang hihigit pa sa kislap ng mga mata ni Wonwoo.</p><p>Inilapit ni Mingyu ang mukha niya kay Wonwoo at ipinikit ang mga mata hanggang sa magdikit ang mga labi nila. Napakatamis, puno ng pagmamahal. Wala na siyang hahanapin pang iba.</p><p>×××</p><p>Pagkatapos ng foundation week ay nagpaka-busy naman sila para sa finals. Gano‘n pa rin naman sila ni Wonwoo, ‘yon nga lang may label na sila. Matatawag na nila ang isa‘t isa na <em>‘boyfriend.’</em></p><p>Nagagawan nila ng paraan kahit na magkaiba sila ng course at schedule. Lagi silang magkasama ni Wonwoo kapag nag-aaral sila, at kadalasan ay nagtutulungan sila sa kani-kanilang mga requirements. Sabi nga ni Seokmin hindi na sila mapaghiwalay pa. Kung nasaan si Wonwoo, nando‘n si Mingyu; kung nasaan si Mingyu, paniguradong nando‘n din si Wonwoo.</p><p>Sa bawat araw na lumilipas ay mas lalo lang napapamahal si Mingyu kay Wonwoo. Minsan ay hindi niya mapigilang tumitig dito habang nakapokus ito sa pagbabasa ng mga lumang dyaryo, at kapag napapansin siya ni Wonwoo ay mamumula ito at magtatago. Aalisin naman niya ‘yong dyaryo mula sa mga kamay nito at saka niya pupunuin ng halik ang mukha nito hanggang sa mauwi na ‘yon sa mas malalim pa na halik sa mga labi nito.</p><p>Nang matapos ang mga final exam nila ay magkasama silang nagpahinga sa dorm ni Wonwoo at Soonyoung. Wala lang, wala silang ibang ginawa kundi ang magkwentuhan, maglaro, at ipakita kung gaano nila kamahal ang isa‘t isa. Makakatulog si Mingyu habang binabalot ng yakap si Wonwoo, at magigising siya kapag sinimulang pisil-pisilin nito ang ilong niya. Isa ngunit mahabang good morning kiss, pagkatapos no‘n ay kailangan muna nilang maghiwalay dahil tutulong muna si Mingyu sa restaurant ng Tiya Madie niya.</p><p>Nang lumabas ang final grades nila ay nasa mall sila ni Wonwoo namamasyal, at nang makumpirma niya na iskolar pa rin siya ay nabuhat pa niya ang boyfriend niya sa sobrang saya. Gano‘n din si Wonwoo, kaya‘t sabay silang nag-celebrate sa malapit na parke, at nagsalo sa singkwenta pesos na fishball, kwek-kwek at softdrinks dahil ‘yon lang ang kaya nila bilang parehas silang estudyante na hindi kayang magbayad sa isang mamahaling restaurant.</p><p>Gabi na at wala na halos mga tao pero nando‘n pa rin silang dalawa sa parke, nakaupo sa dalawang swing na magkatabi at magkahawak ang mga kamay nila.</p><p>Tumingin si Mingyu kay Wonwoo na kasalukuyang nakatingin sa langit, at bigla siyang nakaisip ng itatanong dito.</p><p>“Mahal, anong pangarap mo?”</p><p><em>“Gusto kong baguhin ang mundo.”</em> mabilis na sagot ni Wonwoo. Pagkatapos ay lumingon naman ito para tingnan siya pabalik. “Gusto kong bumuo ng pamilya kasama ang pinakamamahal ko.”</p><p>Pinandilatan niya ito ng mata. “At sino naman ‘yang tinutukoy mo na pinakamamahal mo?”</p><p>“Hulaan mo. Dali, Pinoy Henyo tayo.” sabi nito, at inikot ang swing para makaharap ito sa kanya.</p><p>“Matangkad ba ‘yan?”</p><p>“Oo.”</p><p>“Matalino?”</p><p>“Oo.”</p><p>“Guwapo?”</p><p>“Pwede?”</p><p>Tumayo si Wonwoo at lumuhod sa mismong harapan niya. Tinuloy pa rin ni Mingyu ang pagtatanong.</p><p>“Kasama ba siya ni Wonwoo ngayon?”</p><p>“Oo.”</p><p>“Mahal na mahal ba siya ni Wonwoo?”</p><p>“Oo.”</p><p>“Ako ba —”</p><p>Bigla siyang hinatak ni Wonwoo pababa para halikan. Nang humiwalay nito ay pinagdikit nito ang mga noo nila.</p><p>“Gusto kong bumuo ng pamilya kasama ka.”</p><p>Malapad ang ngiti ni Mingyu sa sobrang kilig. “Sa future?”</p><p>Tumango si Wonwoo, at nag-iwan muli ng isang mabilis na halik sa mga labi niya.</p><p>“Siyempre sa future.”</p><p>×××</p><p>Hindi naman talaga nawawala sa isang relasyon ang hindi pagkakaintindihan.</p><p>Hindi rin ligtas sina Mingyu at Wonwoo ro‘n. Nag-aaway din naman sila, pero kadalasan puro mababaw na dahilan lang — kapag nakakalimutang kumain ni Wonwoo, o ‘di kaya‘y kapag umaandar na naman ang pagiging insensitive ni Mingyu. Lagi naman nilang dinadaan sa maayos na usapan, dahil ‘yon ang nagpapatibay ng relasyon nila.</p><p>Halos tatlong oras nang naghihintay si Mingyu sa tagpuan nila ni Wonwoo, at nasayang na ang movie ticket na binili niya para sa kanilang dalawa. Walang text na dumating sa kanya na nagsasabing hindi ito makakarating. Tawag siya nang tawag pero nakapatay na ang cellphone nito. Kanina pa siya nag-aalala.</p><p>“Ming— <em>Mingyu.</em>”</p><p>Napatingala si Mingyu at nakita niya si Wonwoo na hingal na hingal, nasa tuhod ang mga kamay, na para bang napakalayo nang tinakbo nito maabutan lang siya. Tumingin ito sa kanya, at nakita ni Mingyu ang pagtulo ng pawis sa mukha nito.</p><p>“Won?”</p><p>“Sorry, Mahal. Sorry talaga,” sabi nito, habang hinahabol pa rin ang hininga. “Si coach kasi e, hindi pa rin kami pinaalis kahit na tapos na ‘yong training. Namatay na rin ‘yong cellphone ko, wala akong dalang powerbank.”</p><p>Ngayon na nga lang sila makakapag-date, napurnada pa. Naging busy na kasi si Wonwoo dahil papalapit na ang sasalihan nitong debate competition. Pagkatapos ng klase nito ay diretso training na, at bihira na sila magkita kahit sa gabi dahil pagod na si Wonwoo.</p><p>Kahit na may training si Wonwoo ngayong araw ay pinilit niya pa rin na magkita sila. Dahil napakaimportante ng araw ito para sa kanilang dalawa. Hindi ito basta-basta date lang.</p><p>“Won, anniversary natin ngayon.” mahina niyang sabi. Pinasok niya ang kamay niya sa bulsa ng jacket niya, at nakapa niya ang isang maliit na kahon na dapat ay ibibigay niya kay Wonwoo mamaya pagkatapos ng dinner nila.</p><p>Hindi naman kamahalan ang regalo niya kay Wonwoo, binili niya lang sa isang tindahan sa mall na puro silver na alahas ang binebenta. Bumili siya ng couple rings para sa kanilang dalawa. Kaso ngayong naiirita siya sa nasirang date nila ay hindi na niya alam kung paano pa niya maibibigay ‘yon.</p><p>“Alam ko, Mahal.” lumapit si Wonwoo sa kanya at niyakap ang braso niya. “Sorry na, please.”</p><p>“Hindi mo man lang ba sinubukang magdahilan sa coach mo?” naiinis niyang tanong. Napayuko si Wonwoo. “Alam ko importante ‘yong training mo, pero itong gabi lang naman ang hinihingi ko e.”</p><p>Dahan-dahan niyang inalis ang mga kamay ni Wonwoo sa braso niya at saka tumayo. Sumunod naman agad sa kanya si Wonwoo.</p><p>“Mahal naman.”</p><p>“Hindi ko na rin mare-refund ‘yong tickets.” sabi niya, at tinapon na lang ang mga papel sa basurahan. Wala na rin namang kwenta ‘yon, dahil reserved seats ang mga ticket nila. “Umuwi na lang tayo.”</p><p>Hinawakan ni Wonwoo ang kamay niya at hinatak siya papalapit dito.</p><p>“Wonwoo,” pagtawag niya. “Umuwi na lang tayo, mag-aaway lang tayo e.”</p><p>Nakita ni Mingyu ang pagnginig ng pang-ibabang labi ni Wonwoo, habang hawak-hawak ang kamay niya. “Sorry, M-Mahal. H-hindi ko talaga s-sinasadya.”</p><p>Napabuntong-hininga si Mingyu, at niyakap si Wonwoo. Biglang natunaw ang pagkainis niya nang makita ang nobyo na nagpipigil ng luha. Hindi naman talaga nito sinasadya, alam niya ‘yon. “Okay na, hindi na ko galit. Huwag ka na umiyak.”</p><p>Sinubsob na lang ni Wonwoo ang mukha nito sa dibdib ni Mingyu, at hinigpitan ang yakap nito sa bewang niya. “Babawi ako sa‘yo, pangako.”</p><p>Humiwalay siya sa pagkakayakap dito at hinalikan ang noo nito. “Gawin mo lang ang makakaya mo para sa competition, pagkatapos no‘n, saka tayo mag-celebrate ng anniversary natin.”</p><p>Tumango naman ito at ngumiti sa kanya. Pinunasan ni Mingyu ang luha sa mukha nito. “Pangako, mahal ko.”</p><p>Makakapaghintay pa naman ‘yong mga singsing.</p><p>Makakapaghintay pa naman si Mingyu.</p><p>×××</p><p>Ngayong araw na ang debate competition ni Wonwoo. Pero kahit na may klase si Mingyu ay um-absent siya para masuportahan nang personal ang boyfriend niya. Nando‘n naman si Seokmin para magsulat ng notes para sa kanya.</p><p>Nakaupo siya sa may bandang gitna, kaya kitang-kita niya ang entablado. Hindi na sila nakapag-usap pa ni Wonwoo bago ito sumalang, kaya nag-text na lang siya ng kanyang <em>‘good luck’</em> at <em>‘I love you.’</em></p><p>Alam niyang kakayanin ni Wonwoo, dahil alam niya ang kapasidad nito. Nakita niya kung paano ito nag-aral nang mabuti, at kung gaano ito kapursigido na manalo sa kompetisyon.</p><p>Hindi rin nagtagal ay nagsimula na ang debate, at itinaas niya ang kamay niya nang tawagin ang pangalan ng unibersidad at ni Wonwoo, para makita siya nito. Nang magtama ang mga mata nila ay ngumiti ito nang pagkalapad-lapad. Wala sa hitsura nito ang kinakabahan.</p><p>Ngayon niya lang ulit nakitang tumuntong si Wonwoo sa entablado mula nang bumaba ito sa pwesto bilang presidente ng student council. Nando‘n pa rin ang lakas ng dating niya, ang tatas niya sa pagsasalita, at ang paninindigan sa pinaglalaban nito. Naalala tuloy ni Mingyu ang una nilang pagkikita at ang una nilang pag-uusap. Sino nga bang mag-aakala na makakarating sila sa ganito? Parang sasabog na naman ang puso niya sa sobrang proud niya sa kasintahan.</p><p>Habang nagsasalita ang kabilang panig at nagsusulat si Wonwoo ay tumingala ito at tumingin kay Mingyu. Binigyan niya ito ng thumbs-up, at nginitian naman siya nito pabalik bago nagsulat ulit.</p><p>Maraming diskusyunang naganap, mga argumentong nagkasalit-salit na kulang na lang ay mahilo na si Mingyu sa sobrang dami. Pero parang wala lang kay Wonwoo ang lahat, dahil nagawa pa nitong ngumisi nang mautal ang kalaban.</p><p>Tapos na ang debate pero hindi pa rin nawawala kay Mingyu ang kaba. Si Wonwoo naman ay nasa likod ng entablado at tatawagin lang sila ulit kapag may desisyon na ang mga hurado. Kanina pa nga text nang text sa kanya si Seokmin pero hindi rin niya masagot dahil nanginginig ang kamay niya sa kaba.</p><p>Mga ilang minuto pa ang lumipas bago tinawag ulit ang mga kasali sa kompetisyon, at marami-rami pang ginawang anunsiyo ang organizers kaya lalo tuloy siyang kinabahan.</p><p>Nakayuko si Mingyu, at kahit na hindi siya madasaling tao ay panay ang panalangin niya na sana ay makuha ni Wonwoo ang first place.</p><p>Nang nabanggit nga ang pangalan ni Wonwoo bilang Best Debater ay nanlaki ang mga mata ni Mingyu sa sobrang gulat. Nang pumunta si Wonwoo sa harapan para suotin ang gintong medalyang napanalunan niya ay hindi na napigilan pa ni Mingyu ang sarili kaya‘t tumayo siya at sumigaw ng, <em>“Boyfriend ko ‘yan!!!”</em></p><p>Natawa si Wonwoo, at binigyan siya ng flying kiss gamit ang medalya. Naluluha na si Mingyu sa sobrang saya, sa sobrang proud, at sa sobrang pagmamahal niya sa boyfriend niya.</p><p>Nang maupo siya ay bigla siyang binati ng katabi niya ng ‘congratulations.’ Namula siya sa hiya pero nagpasalamat pa rin siya.</p><p>Nanatili siya sa pwesto niya habang pinapanood sina Wonwoo na nagpapakuha ng litrato. Napakatamis ng ngiti nito, at kita ni Mingyu ang liwanag sa mga mata nito. Do‘n niya napagtanto na baka nga itinadhana kay Wonwoo ang baguhin ang mundo. Para sa kanya ang entablado, at si Mingyu ang kanyang numero unong supporter.</p><p>Pagkatapos ng buong event ay nagtama muli ang mga mata nila ni Wonwoo, kaya agad-agad itong bumaba sa entablado para lapitan siya, at abot-langit ang ngiti nito nang magsimula itong tumakbo papunta sa pwesto niya.</p><p>Agad siyang sinalo ni Mingyu nang niyakap siya nito nang sobrang higpit.</p><p>“Congratulations, Mahal ko.” bulong niya sa tainga nito. “Proud na proud ako sa‘yo.”</p><p>Humiwalay sa kanya si Wonwoo, pero bigla siya nitong hinatak ulit para halikan naman siya sa labi. Napahawak si Mingyu sa bewang nito at sinagot ang halik nito. Sobra lang talaga nilang na-miss ang isa‘t isa.</p><p>‘Yon nga lang ay kailangan nilang maghiwalay dahil nakarinig ng kalampag si Mingyu mula sa hindi kalayuan. Hinawakan niya sa balikat si Wonwoo. “Umalis na tayo rito, Mahal.”</p><p>Tumango ito. “Iyong-iyo na ko ngayon.”</p><p>Dinala ni Mingyu si Wonwoo sa restaurant kung saan ay dapat magde-date sila noong anniversary nila, at pinagsaluhan nilang dalawa ang masasarap na mga pagkain na inihain sa kanila. Dalawa na ang sine-celebrate nila ngayon — ang anniversary nila at ang pagkapanalo ni Wonwoo.</p><p>Pagkatapos noon ay naglakad-lakad lang sila para magpababa ng kinain, habang magkahawak ang kanilang mga kamay. Inii-swing pa ni Wonwoo ang mga kamay nila at sa sobrang kilig ni Mingyu ay hinalikan niya ang pisngi nito.</p><p>“Na-miss talaga kita nang sobra, Mahal.” sabi ni Wonwoo, at huminto ito sa paglalakad. “Kahit gusto kitang makita, hindi ko naman magawa kasi kailangan kong mag-focus sa training ko.”</p><p>“Nanalo ka naman as Best Debater e.” sagot niya, at pinisil ang ilong nito. “Sulit ang pagtitiis nating dalawa.”</p><p>Tumingkayad si Wonwoo at binigyan siya ng mabilis na halik sa labi. “Mahal na mahal kita, Mingyu.”</p><p>Naalala bigla ni Mingyu ang singsing na dapat ay regalo niya para sa anniversary nila. Iniharap niya ang bag niya at binuksan ang pinakaharap na bulsa.</p><p>“May ibibigay pala ako sa‘yo.” sabi niya, at pinakita kay Wonwoo ang kahon na naglalaman ng mga singsing nila. Nanlaki ang mga mata ng nobyo nang ipakita rito ang dalawang silver na singsing. “Pasensya na kung hindi kamahalan ‘to, pero —”</p><p>“Tangina Mingyu, ang ganda.”</p><p>Napangiti si Mingyu. “Talaga?”</p><p>“Oo.” sabi ni Wonwoo, at nagulat na lang siya nang bigla itong suminghot. “Nakakainis ka talaga, Mahal. Wala akong nabili para sa‘yo.”</p><p>Kinuha ni Mingyu ang isang singsing at sinuot ito sa palasingsingan ni Wonwoo sa kaliwang kamay. Hinalikan niya ito pagkatapos habang nakatitig sa mga mata ng kanyang kasintahan.</p><p>“Sapat na sa‘king regalo ‘yong suotin mo ‘to lagi.” malambing niyang sabi, habang pinapanood si Wonwoo na pinagmamasdan ang singsing sa daliri niya. “Hindi mo ba isusuot sa‘kin ‘yong singsing ko?”</p><p>“Akin na.” sabi nito, at kinuha ang singsing sa kanya. “Para naman tayong kinakasal nito.”</p><p>“Ayaw mo no‘n, nakapagpraktis na tayo.”</p><p>“Sira ka talaga, Mingyu.” natawa si Wonwoo at hinalikan siya muli sa labi. “Pero ayos lang, mahal naman kita.”</p><p>Hinawakan ni Mingyu ang mukha nito. “Mahal na mahal din kita.”</p><p>×××</p><p>Hindi inaasahan ni Mingyu ang nakita.</p><p>Nagpunta siya sa dorm ni Wonwoo, para mauna na sa pag-impake ng mga gamit nito. Graduation ng kanyang nobyo kani-kanina lang, at dahil may dadaluhan pa itong party ay pinauna na nito si Mingyu sa pag-uwi sa dorm.</p><p>Nakatanggap pa ito ng pagkilala bilang natatanging student leader ng kanilang batch. Sayang at hindi siya nakanuod ng graduation dahil dalawang tiket lang ang meron si Wonwoo at para na ‘yon sa mga magulang niya. Gusto na sana ipakilala ni Mingyu ang sarili niya sa mga magulang ni Wonwoo, pero kailangan muna niyang konsultahin ang boyfriend niya.</p><p>Lilipat na rin si Wonwoo ng matitirahan, dahil ang pinakaunang patakaran sa dorm na tinitirahan nito ay dapat estudyante ka. Si Soonyoung ay nakalipat na noong isang linggo, at umuwi ito sa bahay nila. Si Wonwoo naman ay nakahanap ng studio type na hindi rin naman kalayuan sa dorm nito.</p><p>Magsisimula na dapat siyang maglinis nang mapansin niya ang isang sulat na naiwan sa ibabaw ng lamesa. Nang lumapit si Mingyu para tingnan ‘yon ay nagtaka siya sa pinanggalingan nito.</p><p>Galing ito sa gobyerno ng Australia.</p><p>Unang naisip ni Mingyu ay baka kay Soonyoung ‘yon, pero malaki ang pagkakasulat sa pangalan ni Wonwoo sa sobre. Kahit na ayaw niyang buksan ay iba ang sinasabi ng utak niya. Bahala na.</p><p>Nakabukas na ang sobre kaya ayos lang naman na tingnan niya ang loob ‘di ba?</p><p>Kinuha niya ‘yong papel, binuksan mula sa pagkakatupi, at nang mabasa niya ang mga unang pangungusap do‘n sa sulat ay nanlamig ang buong katawan ni Mingyu. Hindi na niya magawang tapusin pa ang nilalaman no‘n.</p><p>Acceptance letter ‘yon para sa masters program sa isang unibersidad sa Australia. Nakakuha rin ito ng scholarship.</p><p>Napaupo siya sa sofa, at dahan-dahang ibinalik ang sulat sa sobre.</p><p>Bakit hindi sinabi sa kanya ni Wonwoo ang tungkol dito?</p><p>Hindi niya alam kung gaano katagal siyang nakaupo sa sofa, dahil nakabalik na‘t lahat-lahat si Wonwoo ay nando‘n pa rin siya sa pwesto niya.</p><p>Hinalikan siya ni Wonwoo sa pisngi bago kumuha ng isang basong tubig sa kusina. Amoy alak ito pero hindi naman siya mukhang lasing.</p><p>“Hindi ka pa nagsimulang mag-impake, Mahal?”</p><p>Oo nga pala, tutulong nga pala siya dapat mag-impake ngayon. Nawala na lahat sa isip niya dahil do‘n sa sulat. Kailangang malaman ni Wonwoo na alam na niya ang tungkol do‘n, dahil kapag pinatagal pa niya ay mas lalo lang siyang manlulumo na itinago nito sa kanya ang lahat.</p><p>“Nakita ko ‘yong sulat sa‘yo galing Australia.” sabi niya, at nakita niya ang gulat sa mukha ni Wonwoo. Naibaba nito ang baso sa lamesa. “Pasensya na kung binuksan ko. Masyado lang akong na-curious kung bakit may sulat ka galing sa gobyerno nila.”</p><p>“Mingyu —”</p><p>“Sana nabanggit mo man lang sa‘kin.” mahina niyang sabi, nanginginig ang boses dahil hindi niya mapigilan ang masaktan sa nalaman. Para bang hindi siya katiwa-tiwala pagdating sa ganitong mga bagay. “Pakiramdam ko, wala lang ako sa‘yo.”</p><p>“Mingyu, hindi naman sa gano‘n.” nasa boses ni Wonwoo ang guilt. “Hindi ko naman akalain na matatanggap ako.”</p><p>“Matanggap ka man o hindi, ‘di ba —” natigilan siya, nanlaki ang mata sa mga narinig niya mula sa sarili niyang bibig. Tangina, Mingyu. Ano ba ‘tong pinagsasasabi mo. “I'm sorry, hindi dapat ako nagkakaganito. Buhay mo ‘yan, wala akong karapatang —”</p><p>Napahawak siya sa ulo niya, napayuko, nahihiya sa inasal. Hindi niya namalayan ang paglapit sa kanya ni Wonwoo.</p><p>“Mahal, makinig ka sa‘kin.” lumuhod ito sa harapan niya, at hinawakan ang mga kamay niya. Hinalikan nito ang likod ng kanang kamay niya, para mapakalma siya. “Biglaan lang ang lahat. In-offer lang ‘to sa‘kin ni dean, sabi niya subukan ko lang daw. Maraming aplikante, hindi lang ako. Hindi naman ako kagalingan para matanggap e. Hindi ko na rin sinabi sa‘yo dahil wala namang kasiguraduhan na makukuha ako.”</p><p>“Pero natanggap ka na. May scholarship ka pa.” naluluha niyang sabi. Hindi niya alam kung kailan siya nagsimulang maiyak. Sa totoo lang, masaya naman talaga siya dahil natanggap ang boyfriend niya. Proud nga siya e. ‘Yon nga ang una niyang reaksyon nang mabasa niya ang nasa sulat, ‘di ba? Pero hindi niya magawang sabihin ‘yon, bilang nasaktan siya dahil hindi nito sinabi sa kanya ang tungkol dito. “Kung hindi ko pa nakita ‘yong sulat, may balak ka bang sabihin sa‘kin?”</p><p>“Oo naman, Mingyu. Parte ka ng bawat desisyon ko.” sabi ni Wonwoo. Inangat nito ang kamay para punasan ang mga luha sa pisngi niya. “Naghahanap lang ako ng tyempo kung kailan ko sasabihin sa‘yo.”</p><p>“Nakapagdesisyon ka na ba?”</p><p>Hindi na kailangan pang sumagot ni Wonwoo. Kita na niya sa mukha nito ang sagot. Napangiti si Mingyu.</p><p>“Dapat lang naman na tanggapin mo ‘yan. Bibihira lang ‘yan dumating.” sabi niya, at ngumiti rito. Totoo ang ngiting ‘yon, walang halong tampo, walang kahit na ano. Sinsero, dahil karapat-dapat naman talaga si Wonwoo na makuha ang scholarship na ‘yon. Inalis niya ang pagkakahawak nito sa kamay niya at hinawakan niya ang mukha nito.</p><p>“Pero Mingyu,” huminga ito nang malalim bago nagpatuloy. “Mingyu, tayo — <em>paano na tayo?</em>”</p><p>Parang binuhusan ng malamig na tubig si Mingyu sa sinabing ‘yon ni Wonwoo. Napabitaw siya rito. Bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya, kinakabahan, natatakot.</p><p>“Anong ibig mong sabihin?”</p><p>“Mingyu, ayokong malayo sa‘yo. Hindi ko kakayanin ang long distance relationship.” sabi ni Wonwoo, at tinignan siya nito sa mata. Ramdam ni Mingyu ang desperasyon mula sa kanya. “Pero ayoko ring mawala ‘yong scholarship.”</p><p>Sino nga ba si Mingyu sa buhay ni Wonwoo? Boyfriend lang naman siya nito nang higit sa isang taon. Kailan lang ba sila nagkakilala? Malamang hindi siya sapat na rason para isuko ni Wonwoo lahat, maging ang mga pangarap nito. Pero kahit na gano‘n, wala rin siyang karapatang manghimasok sa magiging desisyon ni Wonwoo, kahit pa napakarami na ng pinagsamahan nila. Hindi siya gago.</p><p>
  <em>Kahit masakit, hindi siya gago.</em>
</p><p>Tinakpan niya ang mukha niya ng mga kamay niya at saka tumayo. “Wonwoo, pag-isipan mo muna nang maayos.”</p><p>Hindi na siya pinigilan pa ni Wonwoo.</p><p>×××</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>M: Kumain ka na, Mahal? Gusto mong dalhan kita ng niluto ko?</p><p>W: Hindi na, kumain na ko. Salamat.</p><p>M: Miss na kita, tawag ako sa’yo.</p><p>W: Bukas na. Pagod na kasi ako e, sorry. Ako na lang ang tatawag sa’yo.</p><p>Dumating at natapos ang bukas, pero hindi tumawag sa kanya si Wonwoo. Kahit isang text, wala. Huminto na lang si Mingyu sa pangungulit.</p><p>×××</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nakakuyom ang palad ni Mingyu, habang hinihintay ang pagdating ni Wonwoo.</p><p>Ang sabi ni Wonwoo, dito sila magkita sa parke. Kung saan sinabi nito na siya ang pinakamamahal nito. Dito sa swing, kung saan siya nito hinalikan, at pinangakong bubuo sila ng pamilya.</p><p>Ngayon, wala nang kasiguraduhan pa ang lahat ng ‘yon.</p><p>Mahigit isang buwan silang hindi nagkita. Bibihirang mga text, walang tawagan. Wala na ang mga halik ni Wonwoo na gumigising sa kanya kapag pagod na pagod na siya sa pag-aaral, wala na rin ang mainit nitong yakap kapag naglalambing ito sa kanya.</p><p>Pakiramdam ni Mingyu unti-unti nang nawawala sa kanya ang buhay niya.</p><p>Binigyan niya ng napakahabang panahon si Wonwoo para makapag-isip, siya naman ay gano‘n pa rin ang gusto niya — ang makasama pa rin ito kahit na magkalayo sila, kahit milya-milya pa ang agwat nila. Ayaw niyang bitawan si Wonwoo, kung ito lang din naman ang dahilan. Nagwo-work naman ang long distance relationships, ‘di ba? Kaya bakit hindi nila subukan? Kung gusto talaga nito ‘yong scholarship, hindi naman siya kokontra e. Deserve naman talaga nito ang mga natatamasa nito ngayon.</p><p>Narinig ni Mingyu ang paggalaw ng mga kadena na humahawak sa katabi niyang swing, at alam niyang si Wonwoo ‘yon. Tumingin siya sa nakakuyom niyang palad, at do‘n sa singsing na nasa kaliwa niyang kamay.</p><p>Napakatahimik ng paligid. Gusto na nga ni Mingyu basagin ang katahimikang ‘yon dahil masyado nang nakakabingi. Pero bago pa man siya makapagsalita ay inunahan na siya ni Wonwoo.</p><p>“Mahal na mahal kita, Mingyu.”</p><p>May kasunod na <em>‘pero.’ </em>Biglang binalot ng lamig ang buong katawan ni Mingyu kahit na nasa kalagitnaan ng tag-init ngayon.</p><p>Humikbi ito. Nararamdaman na rin niya ang pag-init ng mga mata niya.</p><p>“Won–”</p><p>“Pero ayokong itali ka sa isang relasyon na wala nang kasiguraduhan pa.” Sabi nito. Tumingin si Mingyu sa mga mata nito, at akmang magsasalita muli pero umiling ito sa kanya. Ayaw na nitong marinig pa ang mga sasabihin niya. “Mas mabuti pang tapusin na natin ‘to ngayon.”</p><p>Natigilan si Mingyu. <em>Wala nang kasiguraduhan.</em> Parang nilipad lang ng hangin ang mga sinabi ni Wonwoo sa kanya isang taon na ang nakakaraan. Gano‘n lang pala kadali sa kanya ang bumali ng pangako.</p><p>“Nito pa nga lang mga nakaraang buwan hirap na tayong magtagpo dahil sa rami ng mga ginagawa ko, paano pa kaya kapag nalayo na ako sa’yo? Ayokong masira ang mga magagandang alaala nating dalawa, Mingyu. Ayoko.”</p><p>Hinawakan ni Wonwoo ang palapulsuhan niya, binuksan ang kamay niyang nakasara, at may inilagay ro‘n. Malamig ang singsing sa palad niya, maging ang mga labi ni Wonwoo nang inangat nito ang kamay niya at hinalikan ang likod nito.</p><p>Matagal na palang hinubad ni Wonwoo ang singsing na ibinigay niya.</p><p>Basang-basa ng mga luha ni Wonwoo ang kamay niya pagkabitaw nito, at parang wala nang buhay pa ang braso niya na nakalaylay lang sa gilid niya. Napatulala na lang si Mingyu sa kawalan, pero narinig niya ang pagtayo nito, ang mga hikbi nito, at ang paghakbang nito sa damuhan palayo sa kanya.</p><p>Ni hindi man lang pinakinggan muna ni Wonwoo ‘yong gusto niyang sabihin. Nagdesisyon na agad ito sa kahihinatnan ng isang relasyon na dalawang tao ang involved. Ni ayaw man lang nitong malaman na handa naman siyang maghintay rito para sa kanya, dahil mahal niya ito.</p><p>Sa tono ng pananalita nito ay napagtanto ni Mingyu na buo na talaga ang desisyon nito. Walang lugar pa para sa opinyon niya. Isa lang ang ibig sabihin no‘n — ayaw na nitong maging parte pa siya ng kinabukasan nito.</p><p>Sa pagtulo ng luha ni Mingyu ay kasama ro‘n ang tahimik niyang panalangin na sana ay masamang panaginip na lang ang lahat. Magigising siya, at makikita niyang nakahiga si Wonwoo sa tabi niya, mahimbing pa rin ang tulog.</p><p>Pero sino nga ba ang niloloko niya? Hindi isang bangungot lang ang lahat, dahil kahit anong kirot ng puso niya ay hindi siya nagigising. Nasa realidad siya ngayon, nandito siya sa parke, nakaupo sa swing, at nakipaghiwalay sa kanya ni Wonwoo.</p><p>×××</p><p>
  <em>Kaiwan-iwan ba siya?</em>
</p><p>Sa mga sumunod na araw ay walang ibang ginawa si Mingyu kundi ang magmukmok sa loob ng kwarto niya, umiyak, matulog, magbanyo, at maglasing. Ilang araw na siyang paikot-ikot sa routine na ‘yon.</p><p>Hindi na rin niya natutulungan ang Tiya Madie niya sa restaurant, dahil lagi na lang siyang may hangover sa umaga. Hindi naman ito nagtatanong kung anong nangyayari sa kanya, dahil hindi naman talaga sila close.</p><p>“Mahal na mahal mo ko? Tangina.” bulong niya, habang pinagmamasdan ang toga picture ni Wonwoo na nakaipit sa wallet niya. Tangina, hindi pagmamahal ang tawag do‘n sa ginawa ni Wonwoo. Dahil kung mahal talaga siya nito ay ipaglalaban nito ang relasyon nila kahit saan pa itong lupalop ng mundo mapadpad.</p><p>Binato niya ang wallet niya, at hindi na niya alam kung saan tumama ‘yon.</p><p>Minsan na rin siyang binisita ni Seokmin, pero tinaboy niya lang din ito. Alam niyang nagsabi rito si Wonwoo, dahil ilang beses na rin itong nag-text sa kanya, nag-aalala, nagtatanong kung gusto niya ng kausap. Pero makailang beses niyang tinanggihan ‘yon, dahil wala siyang ibang gusto kundi ang mapag-isa.</p><p>Wala siyang ibang gusto kundi ang tawagan siya ni Wonwoo at makipagbalikan sa kanya. Kung pupwede lang na siya magmakaawa rito, lumuhod para lang balikan siya, ay baka ginawa na niya matagal na. Pero si Wonwoo mismo ang bumitaw, kaya ayaw na niyang ipwersa pa ang sarili niya sa taong ipinagtutulakan na siya palayo.</p><p>Kahit masakit, kahit galit siya, kahit siya ang dehado, ay kailangan pa rin niyang irespeto ang desisyon nito. Kasi mahal na mahal niya ‘to. At wala na siyang magagawa kung ‘yon na talaga ang gusto nito. Kailangan na niyang isuko ito, maging ang pagmamahal niya para rito.</p><p>Gusto ni Wonwoo na baguhin ang mundo nang hindi kasama si Mingyu. ‘Yon ang malinaw sa kanya. Kaya ayaw na niyang maghabol pa.</p><p>Hindi na niya alam kung pang-ilang lata na ng beer ang naubos niya, nang biglang tumunog ang cellphone niya. Nando‘n ang maliit na pag-asa na baka si Wonwoo ang tumawag, pero nawala rin ‘yon nang makita ang pangalan ni Soonyoung.</p><p>Sinagot niya ang tawag, pero hindi siya nagsalita.</p><p>“Mingyu?” mahinang tawag nito sa kabilang linya. “Mingyu, pasensya na kung tumatawag ako nang ganitong oras. Pero kasi ngayon ang flight ni Wonwoo… mamayang alas-siete.”</p><p>Napatingin si Mingyu sa wall clock niya, at nayupi niya ang lata ng beer nang makita niya na lagpas alas-singko na ng madaling-araw. Hindi rin magtatagal ay tuluyan na siyang iiwan ni Wonwoo. Naramdaman na naman niya ang pagkirot ng dibdib niya, maging ang pagtulo ng luha sa mga mata niya. Pagod na siyang umiyak, putangina.</p><p>“Hindi alam ni Wonwoo na tumawag ako sa‘yo.” pagpapatuloy nito, kahit hindi kumibo si Mingyu sa una nitong sinabi. “Nag-aalala na kasi ako sa kanya. Kanina pa siya tulala, ayaw niya kong kausapin. Ilang linggo na siyang ganito.”</p><p>Hindi lang pala siya ang nagdudusa ngayon? Hindi niya mapigilan ang matawa, kahit alam niyang narinig ‘yon ni Soonyoung.</p><p>Pinunasan niya ang luha sa pisngi niya bago magsalita. “Anong gusto mong gawin ko?”</p><p>“Kausapin mo si Wonwoo, please.”</p><p>Hindi napigilan ni Mingyu ang magmura.</p><p>“Bakit… bakit kailangang ako ang kumausap sa kanya? Bakit ako ang maghahabol sa kanya?” galit niyang tanong. Kahit na hindi deserve ni Soonyoung ang mapagbuntungan ng galit niya ay hindi pa rin niya napigilan ang sarili. “Hindi ba dapat siya ang kumakausap sa‘kin kasi siya naman ang nakipaghiwalay? Bakit kailangang ikaw pa ang tumawag sa‘kin, Soonyoung?”</p><p>“Mingyu, hindi naman naging madali kay Wonwoo ‘yong naging desisyon niya —”</p><p>“Hindi siya mahihirapang magdesisyon kung kinonsidera niya ‘yong gusto kong mangyari, kung pinakinggan niya muna ako bago siya nakipaghiwalay. Pero naging makasarili siya. Napakaipokrito niya.” sagot niya, galit, at pumiyok pa siya sa huli dahil traydor ang mga luha niya. Ayaw na niyang umiyak pa, pero tila hindi nauubos ang luha sa katawan niya. “Handa akong hintayin siya rito, kasi mahal na mahal ko siya. Kaso siya mismo walang tiwala sa‘kin na kaya kong gawin ‘yon. Siya ang bumitiw sa‘ming dalawa.”</p><p>Narinig niya ang pagbuntong-hininga ni Soonyoung. “Mingyu, nagmamakaawa ako sa‘yo.”</p><p>“Sorry, Soonyoung. Kung hindi si Wonwoo ang tatawag sa‘kin, isa lang ang ibig sabihin no‘n.” matigas niyang sabi. Pero lumambot ang boses niya sa susunod niyang sinabi, dahil sinsero siya at walang halong sarcasm do‘n. “Pakisabi na lang na mag-iingat siya palagi. At sana matupad niya ang mga pangarap niya.”</p><p>Kahit na hindi na siya kasama sa mga pangarap na ‘yon, kung ang pakikipaghiwalay sa kanya ang kailangan nito para tuparin ang mga ‘yon, tatanggapin na lang niya. Dahil kahit ano pang galit niya, kahit ilang beses niya pa itong murahin, sa kadulu-duluhan ng lahat ng ito ay gusto pa rin niya itong maging masaya.</p><p>Pinatay niya ang tawag habang umiiyak, at sinubsob ang mukha sa tuhod niya hanggang sa sumapit ang alas-siete ng umaga.</p><p>Hanggang sa huling segundo ay hinintay niya ang tawag ni Wonwoo. Pero walang tawag na dumating. Lalong lumakas ang pag-iyak niya.</p><p>Wala na, tapos na silang dalawa ni Wonwoo.</p><p>Talagang iniwan na siya ng pinakamamahal niya — <em>ng buhay niya.</em></p><p>×××</p><p>“Somewhere along the way, we have to give up some things for others. Okay na ako. Iba na ang mundo ko.” <em>(Alone/Together)</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[LUMIPAS ANG ANIM NA TAON]</strong>
</p><p>“Mingyu, okay lang ba sa’yo ang kumuha ng isa pang delivery?” tanong ni Tami, ang manager nila sa fast food restaurant na pinagtatrabahuhan niya. Abala ito sa paghahanda ng mga orders sa drive-thru.</p><p>“Pwede pa naman, Ma'am. Basta bayad.” Pagbibiro niya, na buti naman ay tinawanan ni Tami.</p><p>“Sige, hinahanda na rin ni Jill ‘yong order. Kunin mo na lang sa kanya.”</p><p>Hinintay niyang matapos ang katrabaho niyang si Jill, habang nakasandal sa counter. Wala nang masyadong tao ngayon, dahil lagpas alas-tres na nang madaling-araw. May mga tao talaga na nagke-crave sa fast food sa ganitong klaseng oras, at dahil d’yan ay nakaka-sideline siya maliban sa trabaho niya sa call center.</p><p>Tatatlong paper bag na lang ang laman ng malaking delivery bag niya, pero dahil may lamang softdrinks sa loob ay kailangan pa rin niyang ingatan ang pagbitbit no’n. Isang malaking challenge sa trabaho niya bilang delivery man ang pag-iingat na huwag matapon ang pagkain sa loob ng bag niya.</p><p>Malapit lang naman ‘yong address na pupuntahan niya. Pagkatapos no’n ay babalik siya sa restaurant para iwanan ang bag at ang uniform niya sa locker. Gusto na talaga niyang matulog.</p><p>Pinapasok agad siya ng guard ng condo building na pinuntahan niya, at tinuro kung nasaan ang elevator. Pagkalabas niya ay bumungad na rin ang unit na nag-order ng pagkain.</p><p>Siniguro muna ni Mingyu na tama ang unit number, bago pindutin ang doorbell. Nakarinig siya ng ingay mula sa loob, at nang mabuksan ang pinto ay humarap sa kanya ang isang lalaking nakayuko dahil may hinahanap ito sa wallet.</p><p>“Kuya, may panukli ka ba sa isang libo? Pasensya na —”</p><p>Kilala ni Mingyu ang boses na ‘yon. Isa ‘yon sa mga boses na hinding-hindi niya makakalimutan. Nang magtama ang mga mata nila ay para siyang kinapos ng hininga.</p><p>Walang pinagkaiba ang reaksyon ni Wonwoo sa kanya. Nanlaki ang mga mata nito at natigil sa pagsasalita.</p><p>
  <em>“Mingyu…?”</em>
</p><p>Sa pagbanggit ni Wonwoo ng pangalan niya ay nag-flashback lahat-lahat ng mga alaala nila no’ng nasa kolehiyo pa lang sila. ‘Yong una nilang pagkikita no’ng nagpoprotesta ito laban sa tuition fee hike; ang pagiging magkaklase nila sa ethics class na naging dahilan para mas lalo silang maging malapit sa isa’t isa; no’ng inamin niya rito ang tunay niyang nararamdaman; ‘yong abot-taingang ngiti ni Wonwoo kapag hinahawakan niya ang kamay nito o hinahalikan sa gitna ng quadrangle; ang araw na nalaman niya na aalis ito papuntang Australia; at maging ang pagtanggi niyang kausapin ito sa araw ng flight nito.</p><p>Bumalik lahat, sariwa pa rin kahit na anim na taon na ang nakakalipas.</p><p>“Order na ba natin ‘yan?”</p><p>Parang nagising si Mingyu sa sigaw na ‘yon mula sa loob ng unit, at naalala niyang nagtatrabaho pa rin siya. Agad niyang binuksan ang bag at nilabas ang tatlong paper bag na naglalaman ng order nila Wonwoo.</p><p>“Paki-check na lang po ‘yong order kung kumpleto. May panukli po ako rito.” Sabi niya. Tinitigan pa muna siya ni Wonwoo hanggang sa kinuha na nito ang isang libo sa wallet at inabot sa kanya.</p><p>Nanginginig ang kamay niya habang binibilang ang sukli, at nang matapos siya ay inabot na niya ito kay Wonwoo. Parang hindi naman tinignan ni Wonwoo kung kumpleto ba ang order nila at nanatili lang itong nakatulala sa kanya.</p><p>“Thank you, Sir. Have a nice day.” Sabi niya, at naglakad na palayo, papunta sa hagdanan na katabi lamang ng elevator. Narinig pa niya ang pagtawag sa kanya ni Wonwoo, pero hindi niya ito pinansin at nagmamadali siyang bumaba.</p><p>Pagkabalik niya sa motor niya ay binalot ng mga kamay niya ang mukha niya, at sinubukang pakalmahin ang sarili.</p><p>Matagal na siyang naka-move on sa paghihiwalay nila ni Wonwoo, unti-unti na siyang nakakabangon, pero nang magkita sila pagkalipas ng maraming taon ay para siyang bumagsak ulit sa lupa dahil naalala niya ang lahat. Naalala niya kung gaano kasakit, at ngayon ay parang gusto siyang lumpuhin muli.</p><p><em>Panandalian lang ito,</em> sabi ng utak niya.</p><p>Nang tuluyan na siyang kumalma ay pinaandar niya ang motor at bumalik sa restaurant. Mukhang hindi pa ‘yon ang huli nilang pagkikita, at kailangan na niyang ihanda ang sarili sa mga susunod pa.</p><p>×××</p><p>“Natanggap niyo na ho ‘yong padala ko?” tanong niya sa kabilang linya. Kauuwi niya lang galing sa trabaho niya sa call center at ngayon lang din siya magkakaoras na kausapin ang mga magulang niya sa Bicol. “Dadagdagan ko po ba?”</p><p>“Mingyu, anak. Tama na ‘to. Sobra-sobra na.” sagot ng nanay niya. “Maraming salamat.”</p><p>“Wala ho ‘yon, Ma.”</p><p>“Nakakapag-ipon ka ba d‘yan?” tanong nito. “Babalik ka pa rin sa pag-aaral, ‘di ba?”</p><p>Napatingin si Mingyu sa passbook niya na nakapatong sa maliit na lamesa niya sa tabi ng kama niya. May naipon naman siya, malaki-laki na rin, pero hindi pa sapat ‘yon para makabalik siya sa pag-aaral.</p><p>“Opo, nakakapag-ipon naman. Malaki po ang sweldo ko sa call center.” sabi niya, at napatingin ulit sa kisame. “Babalik po ako sa pag-aaral, pangako ko po sa inyo ‘yon. Magtatapos ako.”</p><p>Nang matapos ang tawag ay napabuntong-hininga siya. Kahit sanay na siya ay nando’n pa rin ang guilt sa pagsisinungaling niya sa magulang niya. Nakukunsensya siya na hanggang ngayon ay hindi pa rin niya nasasabi sa mga ito ang totoong nangyari sa kanya, kung bakit siya nawalan ng scholarship at tuluyang nahinto sa pag-aaral.</p><p>Sinira niya ang buhay niya, at ngayon ay abot-langit ang pagsisisi niya dahil hinayaan niya ang sarili na magpakabulag sa galit at pangungulila na naramdaman niya pagkatapos siyang iwanan ni Wonwoo.</p><p>Nang makita niya si Wonwoo kaninang madaling-araw, ay gusto niyang i-assume na magkabaliktaran ang nangyari sa kanilang dalawa. Maaliwalas ang hitsura ni Wonwoo, hindi kagaya ni Mingyu na nagdadala ng anim na taong pasanin sa kanyang balikat.</p><p>Kung gano’n ay sana nga naabot talaga ni Wonwoo ang mga pangarap niya, dahil hindi biro ang mga isinakripisyo nito para sa sariling kinabukasan. Sana ay naging sulit ang pakikipaghiwalay nito kay Mingyu. Dahil ayaw niyang magsisi ito kagaya niya ngayon. Tama na ‘yong isa lang sa kanila ang nagdurusa.</p><p>M: Nakita ko si Wonwoo kanina.</p><p>S: Ha?! Si Wonwoo? ‘Yong ex mo?</p><p>M: Oo nga, siya nga.</p><p>S: Oh ano? Anong nangyari?</p><p>M: Siya ‘yong napagdeliberan ko ng pagkain kanina.</p><p>S: Shet. Anong ginawa mo?</p><p>M: Wala. Customer ko siya e. Kaya tinrato ko siyang customer.</p><p>S: Anong gagawin mo pagkatapos? Hindi mo ba siya kakausapin?</p><p>M: Para saan pa?</p><p>S: Kailangang malaman ni Wonwoo ang totoo, Gyu. Sa tingin mo ba hindi ka niya hahanapin pagkatapos ka niyang makita na ganyan?</p><p>M: Hindi ko alam, Seok.</p><p>S: Bahala ka pa rin sa gusto mong mangyari. Malaki ka na. Ang sa akin lang, kung gusto mo nang tuluyang maka-move on, kailangan mo ‘yong closure.</p><p>M: Salamat sa advice. Pag-iisipan ko muna.</p><p>Hindi naman nagtagal ang pag-iisip na ‘yon. Totoo naman ang sinabi ni Seokmin e. Sa nakita ni Wonwoo ay magtataka ‘yon kung anong nangyari sa kanya. Marami silang pinagsamahan nito, kahit na naging magkarelasyon sila sa maigsing panahon lang. Alam nito ang kagustuhan niyang magkaroon ng diploma na magtataguyod sa pamilya niya.</p><p>Alam ni Mingyu na marami na itong tanong sa isip nito. Kilala niya si Wonwoo.</p><p>At higit sa lahat, kailangan niya ng closure dahil hindi naging maganda ang pagtatapos nilang dalawa. Kung gusto nga niyang maka-move on ay kailangan niyang sabihin kay Wonwoo ang lahat, kahit na mahirap, para tuluyan na siyang makaalis sa nakaraang gumagapos sa kanya.</p><p>Ayaw niyang iwan si Wonwoo na maraming tanong sa isip nito.</p><p>Napabalikwas siya ng bangon, kumuha ng papel at ballpen, at nagsimulang magsulat.</p><p>Inilagay niya sa sulat ang araw, oras at lokasyon ng pagkikita nila, at si Wonwoo na ang bahala kung magpapakita ito sa kanya o hindi. Hindi na siya nag-iwan ng numero na pwede nitong i-text o tawagan. Basta’t maghihintay si Mingyu hanggang sa magsara ang unibersidad.</p><p>Pumunta siya sa condominium na tinutuluyan nito, at iniwan sa reception ang sulat.</p><p>Ang kailangan na lang niyang gawin ay ang maghintay.</p><p>×××</p><p>Dumating si Mingyu isang oras bago ang oras na inilagay niya sa sulat. Pero hindi niya akalain ang makikita niya sa bench na malapit sa mga nagsa-soccer.</p><p>Nando’n na si Wonwoo, na tahimik na nanunuod sa mga naglalaro.</p><p>Umupo si Mingyu sa tabi niya, at alam niyang napansin na siya ni Wonwoo kahit na walang reaksyon ang mukha nito.</p><p>“Kumusta ka na?”</p><p>Tumingala si Mingyu sa langit, sinusubukang hanapin ang sagot do‘n. Kumusta na nga ba siya? “Hindi ko alam. Kahit ako, hindi ko magawang kumustahin ang sarili ko.”</p><p>Sa gilid ng mga mata niya ay nakita niyang sinundan ni Wonwoo ang direksyon kung saan siya nakatingin. “Anim na taon na rin pala mula nung huli tayong magkita, Mingyu.”</p><p>Anim na taon. Sa anim na taon na ‘yon ay maraming nagbago sa kanila, lalo na kay Wonwoo. Magagandang pagbabago, hindi kagaya ng kanya. Kung titingnan silang dalawa ngayon ay mapapansin mo kung gaano kalayo ng agwat nila. Malamang nasa taas na si Wonwoo, at si Mingyu ay naiwan sa baba, bumulusok pa.</p><p>Iniisip ni Mingyu kung nand‘yan pa rin ba ang lalaking minahal niya noon.</p><p>Siguro wala na.</p><p>Napabuntong-hininga siya. “Ikaw? Kumusta ka na? Nabago mo na ba ang mundo?”</p><p>“Akala ko madali, hindi pala.” Sabi nito, at ngumiti nang tipid. “Eto, kauuwi ko lang galing Australia. Magsisimula pa lang sa bagong trabaho sa susunod na linggo. Nakuha akong news editor sa isang broadsheet.”</p><p>Naging maganda nga ang buhay ni Wonwoo. Nagpapasalamat siya ro’n.</p><p>“Sa totoo lang, nakalimutan ko na kung paano mabuhay rito sa Pinas.” Pagpapatuloy nito.</p><p>“Gano‘n pa rin naman. Matindi pa rin ang traffic. Puro usok, tapos maingay. Magulo, lalo na ‘yong mga nakaupo ngayon.” sagot niya. “Mga walang kwenta.”</p><p>“Nagkaroon ka na pala ng pakialam sa kapaligiran?”</p><p>“Kanino ko ba natutunan na dapat magkaroon ako ng malasakit sa iba?” sabi niya.</p><p>Natawa naman ito sa kanya. “Sabi ko nga.”</p><p>Natahimik sila pagkatapos no‘n, pinapanood ang mga estudyanteng naglalakad sa quadrangle. May iba naman na nakatambay sa mga benches sa gilid ng soccer field, kagaya nila.</p><p>Naalala ni Mingyu ang mga panahon na naglalaro sila ni Wonwoo sa may soccer field kapag gabi na, gamit ‘yong volleyball na nakatambak sa opisina nina Wonwoo. Inaabot sila ng pagsara ng unibersidad, kung hindi pa sila sisitahin ng mga guard ay hindi sila lalabas. Masyado nilang na-enjoy ang isa‘t isa noong mga panahon na ‘yon. Minahal nila nang sobra-sobra ang isa't isa. Kaya malaking panghihinayang no‘ng kinailangan nilang maghiwalay.</p><p>Kung hindi pumayag si Mingyu na makipaghiwalay at pinilit ang long distance relationship, magiging iba kaya ang istorya nila ngayon?</p><p>“Mingyu, pwedeng magtanong?”</p><p>Tumango si Mingyu. Handa na siya.</p><p>“Anong nangyari pagkatapos kong umalis papuntang Australia?” tanong nito, mahina, na parang hindi ito sigurado kung tama bang itanong nito ang ganitong kapersonal na tanong. Anong nangyari sa’yo, Mingyu? “Bakit… bakit —”</p><p>“Bakit naging delivery man ako?” pagtatapos niya sa tanong ito. Walang nakaka-offend sa tanong na ‘yon. Nasanay na siya na napagtatanungan ng gano‘n, ng mga taong akala ay siya ang mag-aangat sa pamumuhay ng pamilya niya sa Bicol. Pero marangal ang trabaho niya, hindi niya ikinahihiya ‘yon.</p><p>Hindi kumibo si Wonwoo, hinihintay ang sagot niya.</p><p>“Saan ba ko magsisimula?” tanong niya.</p><p>Nagkibit-balikat lang si Wonwoo. “Ikaw, bahala ka. Mula umpisa? Handa naman akong makinig dito kahit gaano pa katagal ‘yang kwento mo. Kung ayos lang naman sa’yo. Sabihin mo sa’kin ang lahat, Mingyu.”</p><p>Matalinong tao ang dati niyang kasintahan. Mula nang makita siya ni Wonwoo na ganito ay alam na nito agad na may kinalaman ito sa mga nangyari sa buhay niya.</p><p>“Okay, sige. Mula umpisa. Lahat-lahat,” Pagsisimula niya, at saka umayos ng upo. Hindi niya akalain na magiging handa na siya ulit pag-usapan ang topic na matagal-tagal niyang iniwasan. “Pagkatapos mong umalis, nagkulong ako sa kwarto ko. Hindi na ko pumasok sa klase. Napakamiserable ko no’ng mga panahon na ‘yon, nagalit ako sa’yo dahil hindi mo man lang pinaglaban ‘yong relasyon natin. Dahil sa naging duwag ka, dahil ayaw mong maniwala na kakayanin natin ang long distance relationship.”</p><p>Hindi siya tumingin sa kung anuman ang magiging reaksyon ni Wonwoo sa sinabi niyang ‘yon. Siguro nagulat, o nasaktan; ayaw na niyang alamin pa.</p><p>“No’ng nawala ang galit na ‘yon, wala akong ibang naramdaman kundi pangungulila sa’yo. Gusto kong hingin ang number mo kay Soonyoung, gusto kong i-email ka, pero pinigilan ko ang sarili ko. Baka kasi naka-move on ka na. Baka hindi mo na ko kailangan pa. Baka ‘pag tinawagan kita at nagmakaawa na balikan mo ko, humindi ka lang ulit. Doble ang magiging sakit no‘n sa‘kin.</p><p>“Dahil nga hindi na ko pumapasok sa klase, tuluyan na kong na-drop sa mga klase ko. Sa isang iglap nawala ang scholarship ko.”</p><p>“Tangina,” narinig niyang bulong ni Wonwoo. Kung si Mingyu ang nasa katayuan nito, malamang ‘yan din ang reaksyon niya. <em>Tangina.</em> “Mingyu, kasala—”</p><p>“Hindi mo kasalanan ‘yon, Wonwoo. Ako ang nagpabaya. Choice kong pabayaan ang sarili ko at ang pag-aaral ko.”</p><p>“Pero ako pa rin ang dahilan kung bakit ka nagkaganyan, Mingyu. Tangina, sinira ko ang buhay mo.” Nabasag ang boses nito, at biglang humagulgol sa tabi ni Mingyu. Nakagat ni Mingyu ang pang-ibabang labi niya, pinipigilan ang sarili na umiyak din. “Mingyu, sorry. I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Imbes na tanggapin na lang ang sorry ni Wonwoo, ay nagpatuloy na lang siya sa pagkukuwento. “Hindi ko sinabi kina Mama na nawalan ako ng scholarship. Pero nakarating pa rin sa kanila dahil sinabi ni Tiya Madie. Sinabihan ko sila Mama na huwag silang mag-alala, magtatrabaho ako rito para makabalik ako sa pag-aaral. Ang hindi ko alam ay nag-sideline pa si Papa sa construction kahit na hindi na kakayanin ng katawan niya ang mabibigat na trabaho — para makapag-ipon ng pangmatrikula ko. Hindi nagtagal ay inatake siya sa puso habang nagtatrabaho, tapos kinailangan niyang maoperahan sa lalong madaling panahon.</p><p>“Lalo kaming nabaon sa utang, binenta nina Mama ‘yong bukid namin, mga kalabaw, pati ‘yong lupa’t bahay namin, para may maipantustos kami sa pagpapaospital kay Papa, pati mga gamot niya. Tuluyan na kong hindi nakabalik sa pag-aaral. Nagtrabaho ako rito para makatulong sa kanila.”</p><p>“Kumusta ang Papa mo?” nanginginig ang boses ni Wonwoo.</p><p>“Maayos na siya. Pero kailangan niyang huminto na sa pagtatrabaho dahil hindi na kakayanin pa ng puso niya kapag inatake siya ulit. Maliban sa buwanang pensyon ni Papa, pinadadalhan ko rin sila ng pera para hindi sila mahirapan pa ro’n. Ako na rin ang nagpapaaral sa kapatid ko ngayong nasa kolehiyo na siya. Kasalanan ko naman lahat e, kaya dapat akong bumawi sa kanila. Hanggang ngayon hindi pa rin nila alam ang dahilan kung bakit ako nawalan ng scholarship. Hindi nila alam na pinabayaan ko ang sarili ko pagkatapos nating maghiwalay. Wala na kong balak na sabihin pa sa kanila.”</p><p>“Mingyu —”</p><p>“Huwag kang magso-sorry ulit. Dahil ni minsan hindi kita sinisi sa mga nangyari sa’kin. Wala kang kasalanan di—”</p><p>“Paanong hindi ako magso-sorry? Ako pa rin ang dahilan, kahit pagbalik-baliktarin mo, kahit na sinasabi mong hindi mo ko sinisisi.” Sabi nito sa kanya, at hindi mawari ni Mingyu kung nagagalit na ito sa kanya o hindi. “Kung hindi kita iniwan, e ‘di sana hindi nangyari lahat ng ‘yan sa’yo. Hindi pwedeng hindi ako ma-guilty rito. Dahil tangina, naging makasarili ako.”</p><p>“Anong gusto mong gawin ko, Wonwoo?” mahina niyang tanong. “Ang magalit ako sa’yo? Ang isisi ko sa’yo ang lahat? Kapag ba nagwala ako rito, ibunton ko sa’yo lahat ng sakit at galit ko, may magbabago ba? Babalik ba tayo sa dati?”</p><p>Natahimik si Wonwoo. Gusto niyang malaman ang nilalaman ng isip nito, pero masyadong blangko ang mukha nito, kahit na puno ng luha ang pisngi nito. Wala na siyang mabasa.</p><p>“Hindi ko na magawang magalit pa, Wonwoo. Pagod na kong magalit sa sarili ko, sa mundo. Sa’yo. Ayoko na. Nangyari na ang nangyari. Wala na tayong magagawa pa ro‘n.”</p><p>Nagsialisan na ang mga estudyante. Malapit nang magsara ang unibersidad. Sa iba, iinog ang mundo nila kinabukasan base sa nangyari ngayon, pero si Mingyu ay magsisimula ulit. Iiwanan na niya ang kahapon, maging ang ngayon, para bukas ay hahakbang na lang siya palayo.</p><p>“Hindi ko naman ginustong ma-guilty ka. Pasensya na.” sabi niya. Tama naman si Wonwoo, kahit na ulit-ulitin niyang sabihin dito na wala itong kasalanan, magi-guilty at magi-guilty pa rin ito. Hindi niya kontrolado ang takbo ng isip ni Wonwoo. “Pero pakiramdam ko kailangan mong malaman ang totoo, kailangan kong sabihin lahat ng ‘to sa‘yo, para matapos na ang lahat-lahat — ‘yong sa‘ting dalawa. Para makapagsimula na ko ulit.”</p><p>Hindi sumasagot si Wonwoo, pero umiiyak pa rin ito. Masakit para sa kanya na nakikita niyang ganito ang taong minsan niyang minahal. Tumingin siya kay Wonwoo, at hinawakan ang kamay nito. Akala niya ay hindi magpapahawak si Wonwoo, pero hinigpitan nito ang hawak sa kanya.</p><p>“Mingyu, nagmamakaawa ako.” bulong ni Wonwoo. Sa gitna ng mga salita nito ay humihikbi ito, at nababasa ng luha nito ang mga kamay nila. “Tanggapin mo ‘yong sorry ko. Mingyu, please. Eto na lang ang magagawa ko para sa‘yo.”</p><p>Natahimik siya.</p><p>“Sorry dahil iniwan kita, dahil hinayaan kitang mag-isa rito. Patawad dahil naging makasarili ako. Sorry, Mingyu. Sorry.” Sabi nito, at sa gitna ng mga hikbi ay pinipisil nito ang kamay niya. “Hindi ko na alam ang sasabihin ko para lang gumaan lahat ng bigat na dala mo. Sorry.”</p><p>Tumango siya, paulit-ulit, hanggang sa tuluyan na rin siyang mapaiyak. Tinakpan ng braso niya ang mga mata niya. Kasama na sa mga luha na ‘yon ang mga natitira pang hinanakit na meron siya sa puso niya. Ngayong nakakapag-let go na siya ay nararamdaman na niya ang unti-unting paggaan ng pasan-pasan niyang bigat sa balikat niya.</p><p>“Salamat, Mingyu. Maraming salamat.”</p><p>Bumalik sila ulit sa katahimikan. Hinayaan nila ang mga sarili nila na iiyak ang lahat. Alam niya na ang pagtanggap niya sa sorry nito ay hindi nangangahulugang maiibsan niya ang guilt na nararamdaman nito ngayon, kahit katiting.</p><p>Madilim na ang langit ngayon.</p><p>Wala na ang mga estudyante.</p><p>“Pinagsisisihan mo ba na naging tayo?”</p><p>“Kahit na mahigit isang taon lang ang tinagal ng relasyon natin, ni minsan hindi ako nagsisi na minahal kita.” sinsero niyang sabi, dahil totoo naman talaga. Kailanman ay hindi na niya masasabi ito kay Wonwoo, pero siya ang pinakamagandang nangyari sa buhay niya. “Ikaw?”</p><p>“Kailanman hindi ko pinagsisihan na naging tayo. Naging masaya ako sa piling mo. Labis kitang minahal e. Kaya sobra akong nahirapan na iwanan ka rito.” Sabi nito, pagkatapos nitong huminga nang malalim. “Sa mga unang buwan ko sa Australia, wala akong ginawa kundi umiyak kasi miss na miss na kita, pero kailangan kong panindigan ang desisyon ko.”</p><p>Pero may mga pagmamahal na kahit pa labis-labis ay nauupos din.</p><p>Hindi niya ito napansin kanina, pero habang hawak niya ang kamay ni Wonwoo ay may naramdaman siya sa daliri nito. Singsing na nasa kaliwang kamay, sa palasingsingan.</p><p>“Proud ako sa mga nakamit mo, Wonwoo.” sabi niya, habang tinitingnan ang singsing. Naalala niya ‘yong couple rings nila na nakatago sa isang malaking kahon sa bahay niya, kung saan nakatago rin ang mga lumang gamit niya no’ng nag-aaral pa siya. Napansin ni Wonwoo kung saan siya nakatingin. “Kasal ka na?”</p><p>Umiling ito. “Nag-propose siya bago kami umuwi rito. Si Seungcheol, ‘yong nasa condo ko no‘ng dinala mo ‘yong order namin.”</p><p>“Siya pala ‘yon.” sabi niya. Tumango si Wonwoo. “Congratulations pala sa inyo. Kailan kasal?”</p><p>“Salamat.” sagot nito. “Pero matagal pa ‘yong kasal. Kailangan muna naming makapag-ipon. Ikaw ba?”</p><p>“Wala kahit ano. Nawala na rin sa isip ko.” sabi niya. Bumitaw na rin siya sa kamay ni Wonwoo. Hindi na tamang hawakan pa niya ‘yon nang mas matagal. Wala na siyang karapatan pa. “Huwag ka mag-alala, wala na kong feelings sa‘yo. Matagal na.”</p><p>Napairap si Wonwoo, at natawa sa sinabi niya. Mabuti at parehas na silang huminto sa pag-iyak. Pinunasan nito ang sarili nitong pisngi kaya napagaya siya. “Hindi ko naman tinatanong. Assuming ka.”</p><p>Kung makapagbiro sila nang ganito ay para silang bumalik sa dati. Ang pinagkaiba nga lang ay wala na silang pagmamahal pa sa isa‘t isa. Ikakasal na si Wonwoo, at si Mingyu naman ay mamahalin muna ang sarili bago ang iba.</p><p>“Mingyu?” mahinang pagtawag nito muli sa kanya. Tumingin si Mingyu sa mga matang minsan niya ring minahal. “Gusto ko may ipangako ka sa‘kin.”</p><p>“Ano ‘yon?”</p><p>“Na babawi ka para sa sarili mo. Mawawala lang ang guilt na nasa puso ko kapag nakabawi ka na. Karapat-dapat kang sumaya, maging matagumpay.” sabi nito sa kanya, nakangiti na. “Sana makahanap ka na rin ng mamahalin mo.”</p><p>Natawa siya, kahit na garalgal ang pagtawa niya. “Huwag na muna sa ngayon. Sarili ko muna ang mamahalin ko.”</p><p>“Sir, isasara na po namin ‘yong iskul. Kailangan niyo na ho umalis.”</p><p>Napatingala sila parehas sa guard na tumawag sa kanila. Tandang-tanda pa ni Mingyu ‘yong guard, pero hindi na yata sila kilala nito. “Sige sir, alis na rin kami. Salamat.”</p><p>Tumayo na sila parehas ni Wonwoo, at naglakad na papunta sa exit. Hindi na nila inalala pa ang mga pinagsamahan nilang mga alaala noong nag-aaral pa sila, kahit na napadaan sila sa harapan ng admin building kung nasaan ang opisina ng university president — kung saan sila unang nagkausap. Tahimik lamang silang naglakad palabas.</p><p>May sasakyang nakaabang do‘n sa labas, at may lalaking nakasandal sa pinto. Nang makita sila nito ay napangiti ito. Mukhang eto nga ‘yong fiancé ni Wonwoo — si Seungcheol.</p><p>Nginitian lang si Mingyu ni Seungcheol, pero hindi na ito nagpakilala pa at bumalik na rin sa loob ng kotse para bigyan ulit sila ng privacy. Hindi na nila kailangan pang magkamayan at magpakilala sa isa‘t isa, dahil eto na ang huli nilang pagkikita ni Wonwoo.</p><p>
  <em>Sana.</em>
</p><p>“Pwede ba kitang yakapin, Mingyu?”</p><p>Napatingin si Mingyu sa sasakyan. “Baka magselos ‘yong boyfriend mo.”</p><p>“Hindi ‘yan seloso. Tsaka alam niyang siya lang ang mahal ko.” sabi nito, at nilahad ang mga braso sa kanya. “Yakapin mo na ko, Gyu. Sa huling pagkakataon.”</p><p>Humakbang si Mingyu at niyakap niya si Wonwoo nang mahigpit. Ngayon, kalmado na ang puso niya, hindi gaya dati na kapag nagkakadikit sila ay parang tinatambol ang dibdib niya.</p><p>“Sana hindi maging hadlang sa‘yo ang mga nalaman mo ngayon.” bulong ni Mingyu.</p><p>“Hindi ko alam. Nginingitian kita ngayon pero mabigat pa rin ang puso ko. Gaya nga ng sabi ko, hindi mawawala ang guilt ko hangga‘t hindi ka bumabawi. Hindi ka pa nga nakakapag-promise sa‘kin e.”</p><p>Humiwalay na si Mingyu sa pagkakayakap dito. “Oo, pinapangako ko. Babawi ako.”</p><p>“Okay. Mabuti na‘t nagkakalinawan tayo.” tinapik ni Wonwoo ang balikat niya. “Sana sa susunod nating pagkikita, nakabangon ka na nang tuluyan, Mingyu. Lagi akong nakasuporta sa‘yo mula sa malayo.”</p><p>“Salamat, Wonwoo Jeon.” sagot niya. Si Wonwoo naman ay tumingala para pigilan ang muling pag-iyak.</p><p>“Umuwi ka na. Hinihintay ka na niya.”</p><p>Tumango si Wonwoo, at humakbang na ito paatras, palayo na sa kanya, paalis muli sa buhay niya. “Paalam, Mingyu Kim. Salamat dahil naging parte ka ng buhay ko.”</p><p>
  <em>Ako rin, Wonwoo. Maraming salamat.</em>
</p><p>Kumaway siya rito, at pinanood ang pagpasok nito sa kotse, hanggang sa makalayo na sila, hanggang sa hindi na sila matanaw pa ni Mingyu.</p><p>Kasabay ng pagsasara ng unibersidad kung saan sila unang nagkakilala ay ang pagsasara ng kabanata ni Wonwoo sa buhay niya.</p><p>
  <em>Hanggang sa muli nating pagkikita, Wonwoo.</em>
</p><p>×××</p><p>“I wanted to tell you that we ended up together but we did not. Baka ‘yon na ‘yong last memory namin sa isa‘t isa. Habang ako, unti-unti nang binubuo ang sarili. That‘s what we have sometimes — a memory. He was a beautiful memory.” (Alone/Together)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Note ni Otor:</b> Sana na-enjoy niyo 'yung fic. Kahit na masakit. :(</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>